<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have Two Sisters?! by Shintori_Khazumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437165">I Have Two Sisters?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi'>Shintori_Khazumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia, RWBY, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Sprinkles of angst, between respective pairings, some sisterly fluff eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana lost her mother tragically, and her father never showed up, and she is now being abused by the rest of her family.<br/>Weiss has been stripped of her heiress title, and simply wants to study music against her father-who-only-thinks-about-money's wishes.<br/>Claudine has been given multiple opportunities in Paris, but has had to turn them down and return to Japan to care for her terminally ill mother. She's lost her adoptive father, and has never met her biological father who seems to be an asshole- and why does that sound so familiar?</p><p>“I see. I can’t believe this situation.”<br/>“What do you me-“<br/>“Sisters. It seems we’re… sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Hello, My Name is…<br/>[Diana Cavendish]<br/>[Weiss Schnee]<br/>[Saijou Claudine]<br/>-And it seems as though…<br/>I have two sisters?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Weiss Schnee &amp; Saijou Claudine, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya, The pairings are eventual, not present in the first 2-3 chaps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Three Sisters and The Bastard Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: What’s crazier than me writing a crossover I can’t get out of my head at 2am while still having multiple wips?</p><p>Writing a three-way crossover until 3am!!! (Ended at nearly 5am tho)</p><p>GAHHHHH.</p><p>Btw, this is a non-magic au. So Diana has no magic, and Weiss has no… semblance. Yes. Because the world of RWBY always goes “???!! OHMG, magic?!” Quite ironically. They become impressed at people turning into birds, but never flinch at Ruby who can separate herself on a molecular level. Sure.</p><p>I’ll be updating this sporadically, tbh. The updates will be as random as the coming of this idea. I do like it a lot, so I look forward to working on it. Just have to prioritize the wips.</p><p>[DO CHECK OUT THE END NOTES FOR SOME OF THE AU DETAILS AND BACKGROUND]</p><p>Still, I couldn’t let the concept pass me by so…</p><p>Enjoy?</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Have Two Sisters?! Chapter 1: Three Sisters and The Bastard Father</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The wind blew strong outside, rain water cold against her bleeding cheek. The numbness was her only relief from pain nowadays. She’d lost count of how many bruises she’d gotten this week. If only her mother hadn’t passed… If only she hadn’t had a bastard of a father.</p><p>Then maybe Diana’s life would have been much better than the shell that it now was.</p><p>He left her and her mother just as she turned three, the only support she got in the form of random gifts and her financial needs. Her father was nothing of a father. The man that… helped make her was never there. He never showed he cared. Everything he gave her felt obligatory. She hated it. Heck, she didn’t even know his last name, much less remember what he looked like. She did try looking it up at some point, but it seemed as if he was some kind of bigshot she couldn’t name.</p><p>Neither her mom nor her aunt had divulged his identity, so she had long since drew a blank to the man’s identity. All she knew was that his name was ‘Jack’ or something of the sort. She had long since adopted her mother’s as it didn’t feel right to take the name of a man she never knew.</p><p>All she knew was that he was the cause of all her sorrows. That wretched man had left her and her mother to fend for themselves. Even though her mom was of a strong, well-known medical lineage here in Britain, the fact that she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock labelled her as a shame to the Cavendish name, and she had been cast out to a vacation home in the outskirts of the foreign country, Japan.</p><p>After her death, however, the women who Diana now saw as practically witches with how cruel and evil they were decided that because their blood ran through her, took over their small land that she and her mother had cried blood and tears to call their own, and exploited the underage girl, believing she might be of some use as a pawn at the very least, for the sake of the Cavendish name.</p><p>And she was. For some time, until she had injured her arm, and was no longer capable of becoming the kind of doctor they wanted her to be, her hand slowly losing its immaculate dexterity, becoming constantly shaky, rendering her as only half the worth she originally was, and thus completely useless besides being their punching bag. Quite literally.</p><p>Diana Cavendish found herself spending the better part of her life being abused, and hiding in tool sheds, and escaping her dreaded household at every waking moment, just as she was doing right now.</p><p>She hardly believed in any religion, but she found herself always praying to get away from this hellish nightmare. She’d hope that even if she only had a jerk of a father, he’d soon realize that she was his flesh and blood that needed saving.</p><p>A hard knock came on the wood of her shed’s door. She flinched, no sound escaping. Had they found her?!</p><p>“Miss Cavendish? Miss Diana Cavendish? Are you in here?” An unfamiliar voice called for her, bold and confident sounding, but with kindness and worry interlaced. She felt like it was someone she should respond to. The situation felt like it was some kind of divine calling she should answer.</p><p>With legs shaking, she stood up, unlatching the bar that held the door closed and stepping out into the now late night that reeked of hot pavement, rain having stopped while she was lost in thought.</p><p>A police officer, clad in uniform and raincoat smiled at her in pity. She was both grateful for- and hated- that gaze. She wished it had come sooner, but at the same time, she disliked being thought of as sad and pathetic.</p><p>“Your aunt and her family have been arrested, Miss.” Her ears perked up at the voice and the message they conveyed. Looking up from the ground, she stared into the truthful eyes of the cop. “You’re safe now.”</p><p>And she truly hoped she was.</p><p> </p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss.”</p><p>At the mention of her name from that familiar voice, she rolled her eyes internally, holding in the urge to snap at the man she called ‘father’.</p><p>“<em>What.”</em></p><p>Maybe her control wasn’t as good as she thought.</p><p>“Don’t give me that tone. I know you hate me, but I am still the one that raised you!”</p><p>“You mean, you’re the one that <em>paid</em> for me.” The ex-heiress pointed out. Her father gritted his teeth, frown deepening as he stepped forward in an attempt to exert his dominance.</p><p>Weiss only raised a brow in challenge.</p><p>“Anyway.” Jacques continued. Weiss would have smirked as he neither acknowledged nor denied her statement, but she felt it wasn’t the best time. “You are yet to turn twenty, and as you aren’t considered an adult yet-“</p><p>“But I’m nineteen, father.” Weiss stated, confused, her raised brow now raised in question. “I’m of legal age, to drink even.”</p><p>“Not in Japan you aren’t.” He replied with a smirk so evil, Weiss would have loved to slap it right off if her mind wasn’t thrown in a state of emergency, dreading whatever plans her father had. Even if she wanted to do as she pleased, she couldn’t completely go against him as she was at the moment. Their family name was too widespread and known in the business world, and she feared the consequences of running away from her father who currently had her safety- and practically her life- in the palm of his hand.</p><p>“What are you planning.” She narrowed her eyes at him, fearing for the worst, but expertly masking that fear.</p><p>“I’ll be sending you away, just as you’ve always wanted. I’ve prepared you an apartment close to a school of my choice to pursue the arts as you <em>so </em>strongly desired,” He spoke in a mocking tone. “And I’ll let you have your way there.” He ended with a smile that sent chills down Weiss’ spine. It sounded too good to be true, her dream being accepted like this. It was like a carrot on a stick being waved in front of her, only to always be out of reach.</p><p>“What’s the catch?”</p><p>“Catch? My, Weiss, my child, are you questioning your father’s benevolent heart?”</p><p>“What’s there to question?” Weiss shot back. “You don’t have one, now do you?”</p><p>She grinned at her little victory as she watched him gnashing his teeth, clearly seething in anger. Her smile dropped however as he gave her his own.</p><p>“I mentioned Japan’s legal age before.”</p><p>And Weiss already knew what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p> </p><p>Life in Seishou had been the dream. Her first two years of high school were the peak of her life, she’d proudly say. She had wonderful friends and comrades who battled side-by-side, pushing one another to greater heights, and… she had someone she adored just a little more than friendship allowed. She had never admitted it, though. Then, a school back in Paris, the place where her mother had blossomed as an actress in the past, offered her a scholarship as an exchange student there.</p><p>And like she always did, Claudine excelled. So much so that multiple colleges offered her full rides to attend their institutions. Even highly prestigious universities. Her opportunities were broad, her future looking bright-</p><p>-And then news came. Her mother had fallen terminally ill.</p><p>She had to go back. She had to see her. She had to be by her side as long as possible.</p><p>She had to repay her for the love, for the dream she had given Claudine. She had to be the family her mother had been for her in the absence of a biological father she never knew, and the loss of her adoptive Japanese father at an early age. The lack of a male figure in their family was no cripple to Claudine, but she also missed the presence of the man she knew as her papa. She knew her maman missed him too.</p><p>So she had to do this for her mother.</p><p>She had to… in the event that… she’d lose her soon as well.</p><p>God forbid, Claudine prayed.</p><p>She had to return to Japan, study and… get a job, find some way to help her mother pay the increasingly expensive hospital bills, their little family’s saved money steadily disappearing.</p><p>She wondered if she should just drop school all together and apply for a troupe. Earn both money and experience.</p><p>She had enough rapport both in Japan and France. She could probably get enough opportunities, and she would succeed like she always had…</p><p>But…</p><p>There was something she wanted to see through, going into university.</p><p>When she left for Paris, she had gradually lost contact with all her friends, the culture slowly choking her time, eventually disconnecting them from her.</p><p>She’d receive and return the occasional message, but… things were different. She knew she’d drifted apart from everyone.</p><p>So, when she found out that they would all be attending the same Arts Institute, and when she had decided to return to Japan for her mother’s sake, she believed it wouldn’t all be that bad if she could apply for a scholarship to the same place, and possibly rebuild everything that was slowly crumbling away.</p><p>She wanted to be with everyone again.</p><p>And though she believed herself capable of attaining what she wanted on her own, she might require a little assistance from a miracle.</p><p>…</p><p>And a miracle- could she call this monstrosity of a situation <em>that</em>?- came in the form of a letter that had documents that signified she was the daughter of some ‘Jacques Schnee’ currently undergoing some sort of trial, and because of this, some of the accusations led to the revelation that he was neglecting a daughter, not sending support, and now as some form of bribery and compensation or whatever, he had paid the court to shut up about it if he took responsibility for her now.</p><p>Claudine scoffed in disbelief and utter disgust.</p><p>So <em>this</em> was her damned biological father? Some apparently bigtime tycoon who slept around and left a woman to fight for herself while carrying his- Claudine would suppose she was now an- illegitimate child.</p><p>This… was certainly news she’d never have expected in a million years.</p><p>She laughed mirthlessly at it all.</p><p>Well, at least her financial crisis had been averted. For better or for worse… she hoped it wasn’t the latter.</p><p>One upside was that she now had a clear ticket to that university she wanted to get into, it seemed. Her ‘father’ had taken the liberty of enrolling her there coincidentally. At least he could do <em>something</em> right, Claudine guessed.</p><p>“Well… I suppose it’s time to pack.” She sighed falling back onto her current apartment bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>It wasn’t so bad, maybe. Her newfound reality.</p><p>“Japan, I’m coming home to you.”</p><p> </p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p> </p><p>Diana glared at the letter in her hand angrily. There, in neat script, she saw the name of the man who had caused all her misfortune.</p><p>
  <em>‘Jacques Schnee.’</em>
</p><p>“I want to hate you for as long as I live…” She gripped the paper so hard, creases were forming and the agent currently assigned to her worried she’d rip it into shreds. “What is this garbage? And why am I… Why can’t I… refuse… this ugly form salvation…” She choked on her sobs, a hand sympathetically rubbing her back.</p><p>“Let’s get you ready, Miss.”</p><p>Diana nodded in agreement.</p><p>-----</p><p>All her bags now in her hand after being dropped off by the cab driver, she stared in awe at the slightly modest, but clearly high-end house.</p><p>What the hell, did her dad just get her a <strong><em>house</em></strong>?!</p><p>Regardless of its size, couldn’t he have… like… gotten her an apartment or condo, at least?</p><p>How rich was this asshole father of hers? Was money the only good thing about him? Not that even <em>that</em> was necessarily a good thing.</p><p>With a groaning sigh, she unlatched the gate, walking up the little pathway. There were small flowerbeds already present around the yard, and decorations were tastefully placed.</p><p>It at least looked the part of cozy.</p><p>Once she got to the door, however, angry sounds coming from inside made her question that.</p><p>-Wait. This <em>was</em> her house, right?</p><p>Why would sounds be…</p><p>In a panic, she unlocked the front door with the key that came with the letter, bursting through it like a mad man, blue eyes flickering about the room, shocked to see two pairs of eyes, wide and intense, staring back at her with equal surprise.</p><p>“Who…”</p><p>“Oh, this is <em>just great</em>!!!” One with hair as white as snow exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in clear exasperation. “Now we have another one!” She began marching around the room, palms rubbing her face aggressively and scratching through her hair. “That little fuck-“</p><p>“-Language.”</p><p>“Shut up! I don’t even know who you are, and why you were in <em>my</em> house when I arrived. And you say you aren’t a burglar or whatever, but what is up with your sword play? Even if you <em>were</em> using the curtain pole. Are you some kind of spy or assassin the corporation has sent to finally get rid of me?”</p><p>“First of all, this is <em>my</em> house, not yours. And you came at me with a rapier!” A silver-gold blonde replied in equal stress. “You could have killed me!”</p><p>“I would never!” The first girl gasped with faux emotion. “At most, you’d lose an ear.”</p><p>“Umm…” Diana remained awkwardly fidgeting at the door, her usual bravery and confidence lost in the moment of shock.</p><p>“<strong><em>What.”</em></strong></p><p>“I- I am simply here because… apparently my father purchased this place for me.”</p><p>Two pairs of eyes blinked once. Twice.</p><p>Then realization overtook them.</p><p>“Did you just say… father?” The golden-haired one stepped closer to her, a lot less hostile, but still aggressive looking.</p><p>“I- Um… yes?”</p><p>“Father… you say.” The lady with a rapier in her hand now approached Diana too.</p><p>These women were frightening, dear Lord. Diana slowly backed up, but stopped as her foot hit the bags she’d dropped in her frantic moments earlier.</p><p>“Can you tell me the name of this… ‘father’ of yours?” Rapier lady asked Diana who was beginning to wonder if she should look for a weapon to defend herself with.</p><p>“S-sure. His n-name is…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Is?”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Diana was not one to curse, but it surprised her that she did.</p><p>But she couldn’t help it, now could she? After all, her mind had been wiped clean as a white slate. A mental block was not what she needed right now, but just about anything involving that man seemed to bring about her misfortune.</p><p>At least the hands by which she’d die her early death were from very beautiful women it seemed.</p><p>She liked women, at least?</p><p>“Excuse me, um… are you alright?” Miss Golden hair was now very safe-looking and welcoming, Diana subconsciously stepped closer towards her.</p><p>“What is up with you? I just asked a question.”</p><p>“Perhaps, if you placed the sword down, and looked less like you were trying to murder her and look like you were willing to hear her out…”</p><p>Diana expected another heated retaliation, so it was a pleasant surprise to see the other woman sheath her weapon, and place it gently on a plastic-covered couch, clearly brand new.</p><p>“There. Happy?” She asked, glaring at the woman now gently holding Diana’s hand- and when had that happened?!</p><p>With a nod, the girl turned to Diana and asked again. “What is your father’s name. If you could tell us.”</p><p>Huh. She was a lot kinder than Diana had initially taken her for.</p><p>“I apologize. I can’t… remember at the moment. I- He hasn’t been around… for me until this point. I just… learned his name a few days ago but…” She hung her head in defeat, apologizing all the while. “Sorry I’m of no assistance to you…”</p><p>“No, it’s alright. Isn’t it?” The question was clearly not directed at her as she could only hear a grunt from the other side of the room.</p><p>“Yeah, fine.”</p><p>“Would your father’s name happen to be <em>Jacques</em>?”</p><p>At this, Diana lifted her head, another shocker delivered to her, hearing the familiar name, the cogs in her head clicking into place.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, that’s it! Jack, or Jacques or whatever. Snee? Shuni? Schee? I don’t quite remember, but something along those lines.” Diana found herself enthusiastic towards the prospect that some of her questions might be answered.</p><p>It seemed the other two shared the same sentiment.</p><p>“It’s Schnee.” The white-haired lady corrected, eyes furrowing, anger building up once more. “And… THAT BASTARD OLD MAN!” Grabbing her rapier she swung it around, probably to vent her anger. “He set me up! And what’s more…” She whipped her head about to carefully look the other two people over.</p><p>“What is it?” Diana said in a voice quite small.</p><p>“Seems he had big secrets to hide.” She sighed. Turning to the initial enemy she had, now turned… stranger? She wasn’t sure they were allies at this point, she stated rather than asked. “I guess it’s the same for you?”</p><p>The woman beside Diana nodded, expression looking a lot stiffer than her gentle demeanor as she dealt with Diana earlier.</p><p>“I see. I can’t believe this situation.”</p><p>“What do you me-“</p><p>A voice beside Diana delivered her fourth? Fifth? Sixth?- she’d lost count- Shocker of the day.</p><p>“<strong><em>Sisters</em>. </strong>It seems we’re… sisters.” Turning to Diana, she held out a hand for a shake. “I’m Claudine.”</p><p>“I’m Weiss.” Was the grumble from the couch the woman had flopped on top of.</p><p>“…O-oh!” Breaking her stare from the hand, she looked into rose-red eyes. “And I’m-“</p><p>And the world suddenly turned black.</p><p> </p><p>‘<strong><em>Hello, My Name is…</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Diana Cavendish]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Weiss Schnee]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Saijou Claudine]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-And it seems as though…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> I have two sisters?!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: If you’re asking, yes. Yes, Diana fainted.</p><p>Here are some details for this AU btw:<br/>I’ve decided to make Jacques a half-Jap, half german.<br/>So all of them have a quarter of that blood.<br/>Diana is half brit, quarter jap, quarter german<br/>Weiss is ¾ german because of her mom, and ¼ jap.<br/>Claudine is half French, ¼ german, ¼ jap.</p><p>Also, if you want to know their ages, and their order, I decided it this way, and let me just quote how I typed it out in the raw idea draft.<br/>“Diana April 30 16yro in anime 2017+3yrs (2020) she's 19 too omg jahahahaha (wrote this coz I’m currently 19 and was amused)<br/>Clau august 1, 2001 19 at present<br/>Weiss Currently 19 (in volumes 5-6) may 15th lmao hahsha. Perfect!!<br/>Wtf Diana was the oldest? Hooo boi. I did expect and want Kuro to be youngest tho, tbh.”</p><p>Why their ages are pretty much the same will be mentioned next chap.<br/>And that’s how it went. Decided with Weiss being the legitimate child coz Jacques was the only canonically mentioned dad between the three girls as far as I know. Or I just didn’t search enough.</p><p>But come on. I wouldn’t pass at the chance to beat up the dude in a fic so… hihi.</p><p>Feedback is super appreciated!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Eldest Sister, The Younger Sister, and The Youngest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls learn about one another. They learn a lot about one another. And they decide that they can get along just fine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This chapter is more on Diana and Claudine’s lives and backgrounds. I feel like most of the initial chap plans I have are. Weiss gets her background turn soon tho. She still has some thoughts from her point of view. Some observations. It’s kinda different for her since she’s actually been around Jacques as opposed to Claudine and Diana who have been away from the dude, practically not knowing him at all. Maybe around chapter 4-ish. Rubes, Akko, and Maya come in the next chapter, so I hope you all can hold out until then, haha.</p><p>I personally love this concept so much! Like really! I keep writing out plot lines and paragraphs ahead. This is clearly a self-indulgent fic, I apologize.</p><p>Enjoy?</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Have Two Sisters?! Chapter 2: The Eldest Sister, The Younger Sister, and The Youngest</strong>
</p><p>For how shitty he was as a father- and a person in general, Jacques Schnee sure had the devil’s luck. It made perfect sense as he was basically a demon at this point with all that he’s probably done, both known and hidden from the light.</p><p>How could someone acquire so much fortune? Riches, intelligence and cunning brought about by his insane amounts of greed, looks (Weiss gagged so hard thinking about it, though it was relatively true), charm that deceived women… or deceit masked as charm? Anyway. He had it all.</p><p>Plus, he had three gorgeous daughters to boot.</p><p>Had he exchanged his soul for this amount of good karma?</p><p>Well, it didn’t matter.</p><p>If the angel of death wanted nothing to do with him, then it probably wouldn’t mind if three angel-looking ladies took care of the job instead… right?</p><p>They were certainly angry enough to kill.</p><p>Or at least Weiss was.</p><p>Weiss had been brandishing her sword for the better half of the last two hours as she remained seated on the couch next to an equally fuming Claudine, exchanging opinions about their insufferable… sperm donor, or whatever.</p><p>Diana lay peacefully unaware, head on the golden-blonde’s lap, still unconscious since fainting at their front door. The other two…<em>sisters</em>- gosh, it was so weird thinking about it- didn’t quite know what to do with her, so they simply moved her over so she could rest more comfortably.</p><p>At first, they had planned on moving to the kitchen area to talk things out, and leave their other sibling to the peace of a quiet room, however, as if sensing the lack of presence, Diana had begun to toss and turn restlessly, hands and arms seeking out something. Upon grasping the edge of Claudine’s shirt, it seemed as though she had no plans of letting go, and thus, they ended up in the position they were in now, all squeezing together on their decently-sized couch.</p><p>“-And so, he told me I wasn’t old enough to live on my own, and I was wondering what he meant, because I am most certainly over eighteen! And then he implied something about Japan and that-! That was how I found out about being sent here and… we’re here now.” Weiss had just finished telling her side of this ridiculous story, pissed off being an understatement as to how she felt.</p><p>She didn’t want to be a criminal, but Jacques Schnee had a neck that just looked so perfect to slice in half.</p><p>Claudine would have laughed at how red Weiss’ face had become, but she refrained, breathing in, readying the words to her own tale. They had broached the topic of how they got here while talking about the house and their first meeting, and so they backtracked a bit to their own backgrounds and history prior to their father’s decision of sending them all to this place in Japan.</p><p>“I used to study here, actually. It’s only been a little over two years since I left.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes. I studied at a music and arts academy and mainly dabbled in theatre.”</p><p>“You say, “dabbled”, but I wonder if it’s really just that.” Weiss chuckled, secretly studying her companion’s features. Something in the back of her mind told her that the name, ‘<em>Claudine’ </em>was one she’d heard of before, especially since it had involved music. But maybe she could look into it later. “Sorry, go on.” Weiss encouraged after realizing she had interrupted her sister’s story.</p><p>“I was offered a chance at an exchange program in the school that basically “made” my mother’s previous career. It was in Paris and…” Claudine looked like she had loved and regretted at the same time every inch of that experience.</p><p>“I get it.” Weiss whispered, not meeting the actress’ gaze. “The biggest opportunity of your life. It could change everything.” Weiss turned back to meet rose-red eyes in understanding. “But that change isn’t always the best.” Claudine nodded. “It’s kind of like that meme, the one that goes ‘<em>but at what cost’</em>.” They shared a light laugh at that, but it seemed as though their chatter was enough to rouse the bundle of British girl on Claudine’s lap.</p><p>“Hrrngghnmm… where…?” Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, Diana blinked slowly, rising up to sit on the couch properly. She took in her surroundings, the unfamiliar interior, and the two people she could barely remember. She would have panicked and created as much distance between herself and the strangers, thinking she might have been kidnapped, but it was like she didn’t even have enough energy for that.</p><p>“Good morning to you as well.” Claudine jested, patting stray tufts of curly hair into place. “I hope you slept well, because we have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>Diana was still in the middle of processing everything in her drowsy state, so she could only nod in minimal understanding.</p><p>“Great. So Diana,” Weiss stole her attention.</p><p>“How did you-“</p><p>“Well, as you failed to introduce yourself to us right before fainting,” Diana visibly winced, and Claudine had chided Weiss on being a bit mean. The white-haired heiress rolled her eyes, but apologized anyway before continuing. “-we took the liberty of checking your pockets for any identification. Don’t worry, we didn’t take anything, and we didn’t snoop around important things that weren’t your ID. Rest assured. At least <em>we</em> respect privacy… <em>unlike certain assholes</em>…” She whispered the last part to herself.</p><p>A nod.</p><p>“Good, so. Now that introductions are out of the way,” Weiss stood up in front of the pair, hands on her hips. “It’s now time for some very important questions.”</p><p>“…such as?” Diana required some elaboration.</p><p>“Such as… whatever this thing is.” She stated, spinning her finger about in the air, gesturing to the three of them. “Between us.”</p><p>“But I thought…” Diana trailed off, instinctively looking to Claudine for support. The latter got the message.</p><p>“Aren’t we siblings? Sisters? Well… <em>half</em>-sisters, but,” she scratched the back of her head, feeling a little shy. “Sisters nonetheless.” Diana nodded in agreement, feeling a little warm deep down.</p><p>“Fine. So we’re sisters.” Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. “But there are certain things we have to agree on. After all, we don’t even know each other. Like, at all. How do we know who’s in charge in this house? Money concerns, I’m sure we all have individual banks and means. But things like property and document processes, who gives the rules and all that jazz… Or do we all just go on with our lives, each to their own.” She finished, awaiting the pair’s reply.</p><p>“I-…” Diana found herself lost for words once more. She couldn’t admit that she actually fancied the idea of having two new sisters, having wanted a <em>family</em> because she never really had one apart from her mother who had already long since passed. After that event, she had always been alone. She had been an only child, after all. She had always wondered what it would have been like had she had siblings, like her twin cousins. Her mother never married again, nor did she have the chance to as fate was so cruel. She was Diana’s only memory of family, along with a few of their servants who were loyal to them to the core.</p><p>But really, it was different when it was family that shared the same blood in their veins. Though quite a number would argue that some friends stuck closer than brothers, there were still instances where blood would prove to be thicker than water.</p><p>Even if it was diluted by half-built relationships.</p><p>Claudine noticed her distress. It was as though she always did. Placing a hand over Diana’s, she squeezed comfortingly before turning to Weiss.</p><p>“After speaking with you earlier, I’m sure we all need family of some sort. I don’t mind acting-“ Claudine caught herself, proceeding to shake her head. “-No, <em>being</em> sisters with you both. I think I’d actually like it. I’ve never had siblings as I was an only child. But then I did stay in a dorm in high school, and being around same-aged peers was truly a beneficial experience, living alongside people I grew to know and trust.”</p><p>Diana gave her a relieved smile, and the French responded in kind.</p><p>“I believe we could be the same if we tried.”</p><p>Weiss sighed, but she was smiling deep down. She had an older sister back home, and a younger brother as well, though they weren’t as close as she was with the eldest. Still, she knew they were all just struggling in their father’s grasp, forced to obey his whims. The two older sisters had managed to wriggle out one way or another, but Weiss sometimes regretted not helping Whitley be able to do the same. Maybe one day, she could introduce him to two sisters who looked like they had so much care and experience to share. Maybe they could all be a family together. Even if they all just consisted of siblings.</p><p>“I suppose I can be the eldest then.” It was neither proposition nor suggestion. Weiss was attempting to establish it as fact.</p><p>“Why you?” Claudine questioned with a brow raised.</p><p>Diana didn’t care who was in charge, she was happy enough to feel the inclusion in a family.</p><p>“Well, seeing as I’m the legitimate child here-“ It was like everything froze. There was a cut of silence in the air, kind of like those disc scratches you would hear often in videos when someone made a mistake, or a fumble and everyone realized. Yes, Weiss had suddenly realized what she had just said, and immediately regretted it.</p><p>And her string of apologies ensued.</p><p>“I’m… I’m so sorry. Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Her eyes were panicked, flickering quickly between Diana and Claudine’s shocked ones, a bit too shaken to come up with a comment or response. “I’m so sorry. I really am. I apologize. I deeply apologize.” Weiss throat ran dry, it was like she was choking. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes in her state of adrenaline with all the heightened emotions she had endured throughout the day.</p><p>She knew she had just crossed a horrible, <em>horrible</em> line. She bowed before them deeply, a perfect ninety degrees, not knowing what to do to salvage this situation. She didn’t know much of Diana’s story, but from what she’d gotten from Claudine’s side, as well as observing Diana through their interactions, she was fairly sure that they had been through so many bad things.</p><p>So many.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. Di-Diana… Claudine, I’m… I’m sorry.” She coughed out. “I can’t believe it… I’m just like… I’m just like that man.” She felt a tear slip out of her eyes, but before more could, a handkerchief was held out to her by a hand that slightly tremored.</p><p>“No. You’re not. You’re not like him.” Claudine was someone who was quite good at comforting others, Diana and Weiss realized. “We all aren’t.” All this time since they met, she had been the one to offer it. They had to be sure to thank her and express their appreciation later. They had all the time to. “We’ll do our best to reject his blood that runs through our veins.” She said with a conviction that the two could only agree to. But there was just something about that last bit,</p><p>“Pfft-“ Diana ended up cracking first. “I don’t think that’s possible,” She looked to Claudine, mirth in her gaze, something different from the clouds that had shrouded them this whole time. “but… we can at least deny his existence, if you’d like.”</p><p>The two blinked, Diana saying her first complete sentence, <em>smooth</em> sentence catching them unaware. It only took them a second to adjust to it however as they giggled along.</p><p>“Oh, I’d definitely like that.”</p><p> </p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p> </p><p>They ended up deciding who would be the “eldest” by asking each other’s ages and birthdates, something they should have done earlier, they now realized, sharing another laugh at their silliness.</p><p>They were all currently nineteen years of age, and about to enter their first year of university. At this revelation, they wondered why it was that their ages were so close to one another, particularly Diana and Weiss.</p><p>While the former was born in April, the latter’s birthday landed on the fifteenth of May. Claudine had the slightest gap from them, being born a few months later in august.</p><p>They tried to reason it out, Weiss trying to share bits and pieces of information she had uncovered after snooping around in her father’s office, as well as things she had heard during her mother’s many lamentations.</p><p>Over dinner, their talk led them to the deduction that on the particular year when they had been conceived, Jacques Schnee had a world-wide business operation going on, travelling from place to place constantly, checking on his various corporation branches almost monthly, staying for days to weeks on end in some countries.</p><p>Through the magical powers of the internet, they were able to dig up hidden articles that spoke of their biological parent’s notoriety for sleeping around in the many places he visited, and by the universe’s cruel plot, got the other two mothers pregnant around the time his wife was. Weiss had probably been conceived when he came back home from his visit to England which might explain why Diana was now the eldest.</p><p>“We should have him castrated.” Weiss proposed, and the other two only laughed nervously, knowing she was dead serious.</p><p>Despite this infuriating truth, they were somehow thankful that it allowed them to find each other. It was a mutual feeling that they believed they’d get along nicely.</p><p>Their dinner ended with them cleaning up the dishes and kitchen together before wishing one another a goodnight, separating into their individual rooms to unpack and get cleaned up to catch their repose from this stressful day.</p><p>Diana had finished quickly, now fresh from a warm bath and changed into comfortable sleeping attire. She fell onto the soft mattress that was a little too big for her taste. It was like the one back at home. Simply large and comfortable, but never comforting. Always so cold because Diana could never warm it all up. Or maybe that was just in her heart.</p><p>The peaceful rest she had wanted to attain did not come to her. Instead, she was plagued with nightmares of abuse. The abuse she had had to sustain while in the Cavendish manor, while in the branch house, everywhere that had the family’s eyes on her.</p><p>Cold blue eyes, freezing, burning. Yells and screams, screeches, insults, the pressured gazes, the false smiles of the peers and fans that surrounded her. The scrutiny and judgment. The rumors.</p><p>The emotional pains, the mental torture, the spiritual crushing, the social stress…</p><p>The whip that beat down on her legs, on her back, on her arms, and on her face at time.</p><p>And then-</p><p>Diana screamed.</p><p>In agony, in pain. A deep red gash on her hand never ceased in its bleeding. Her nerves stung, her eyes did too. The pain was searing, she couldn’t take it, it hurt so much. Her hands shook, they quivered, her body wretched and writhed, but still that unforgiving hand still raised the bloody tool for one more-</p><p>“<strong><em>I BEG YOU, PLEASE STOP-!”</em></strong></p><p>“DIANA!” Claudine and Weiss had barged through the door, having heard the tormented cries of their housemate and had made a mad dash for her room.</p><p>“Diana?! Are you okay?” The said girl remained writhing, needily gasping for air. Claudine attempted to shake her awake. “Diana! Wake up!”</p><p>Eyelids flew open, revealing pained ceruleans, hazy from the dream and unfocused. Diana continued her sobbing, but now quieter as she slowly ran out of tears. Her sisters waited for her, understood that she was unable to speak, possibly for moments, possibly for the entire night.</p><p>They tried to get her back into bed, hoping she could get more rest at the very least. She must have been exhausted with whatever war she had in her dreams.</p><p>But Diana didn’t want to go back to sleep, clinging onto Claudine strongly. To her, it felt as though she was walking right back into the lion’s den, returning to torture’s waiting arms; but Claudine’s arms, she much more preferred. It felt of a motherly presence. When she realized this, Diana felt the embarrassment sinking in at the knowledge that Claudine was the youngest sister and she was the eldest.</p><p>And yet, here they are.</p><p>Still, she didn’t like being in the bed, she didn’t like how unfamiliar it was.</p><p>The girls agreed to move to the living room. While Claudine layed out a few extra foams and blankets for them to settle down into, Weiss prepared some warm, tea to help calm Diana down.</p><p>She wasn’t as good at Claudine when it came to dealing with people’s anxieties, Weiss admitted. But she wasn’t <em>bad</em> at it. So, offering Diana a cup gently, she tried to reassure her with a smile and a soft tone.</p><p>“It’s p-peppermint.” Damn stutters.</p><p>They sat in front of one another on a pile of warm blankets, no words, just the sounds of sipping and blowing of tea.</p><p>Claudine was fine with backrubs and handholds, and the like. But anything more than that felt like crossing a line, especially with strangers. Even if those strangers happened to be your family. Huh. <em>This</em> is what it was like to have awkward moments of being a family with strangers. She thought it was such a rare thing, usually portrayed only in books and television or in the plays she did.</p><p>But now it she was literally living that odd trope.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>And the silence continued. And continued. And continued… and still would have painfully continued, if Weiss could take the atmosphere still.</p><p>She couldn’t.</p><p>So what better way to break the ice than to talk about their horrible shared father?</p><p>“Ahh… My dad lied to me about a lot of things.” She began, stretching her arms up into the air, hand still holding her empty cup. That caught her siblings’ attention as they were taken into another conversation. “This place too. He said he had gotten me an apartment. I thought he was being pretty considerate to give me a place to live on my own- ah, not that I dislike staying with you both I just… didn’t foresee this development.”</p><p>“I doubt any of us did.” Claudine followed-up.</p><p>“This house… even if it’s smaller than the mansion where I grew up… It’s kinda big for just three girls, huh.” Weiss murmured, suddenly feeling the urge to apologize at mentioning wealth when she hadn’t a clue of the living situations her “sisters” had had to endure before this point.</p><p>They shook their heads, as if they read her thoughts, knowing.</p><p>Diana began murmuring coldly. “My mother’s family is very well-known.” Her younger sisters perked up at this, finally having the chance to hear the eldest’s background pre-incident. “We… were kicked out of the main house in England after, well… after me.” She hung her head low, as if she were shaed of her own existence. And she very likely was.</p><p>Diana jumped at the two warm touches on each of her hand, Claudine and Weiss taking one each, squeezing encouragingly.</p><p>Diana continued. “We lived in a traditional Japanese manor after moving to this country. A branch of our family used to live there, but at that time, it was unoccupied. It was fancy and large. Certainly made for the luxurious life. Though I never felt rich regardless.” The girls nodded in understanding, and Diana ended her piece.</p><p>Claudine then explained that while she understood their sentiments, she was rather satisfied with her life. She had everything she needed. Her adoptive father bought them a larger than average house, and they were a happy family together. Then she stopped.</p><p>This time, it was her who received the squeezes of comfort, Weiss now taking her free hand as they sat in this odd circle of angsty reminiscing.</p><p>“When he died, we sold the house, not solely for monetary need, but because <em>maman </em>couldn’t take the pain of being reminded of him.” Claudine finished. Weiss just had to comment, though.</p><p>“Maman…”</p><p>“M-mother!”</p><p>Everyone chuckled at that.</p><p>“Mothers. Fathers. Family, huh…” Diana tested the foreign words on her tongue. “I… I had my mother for a time, but after that…” She trailed off, a forlorn expression taking place on her features once more.               “I’ve never had a family.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“If you’ve never had a family, then we’ll be you family.” Weiss, ever the breaker of silence, declared.</p><p>“We will be your sisters, your mothers, your friends, and your fathers. We will be everything for you.” Claudine added, wanting to share these feelings, just like how her mom had made her feel when it was just the two of them remaining.</p><p>Those words were too good to be true. Too kind. Too rewarding a promise. Diana searched their eyes. She searched their body languages, their words, and their souls.</p><p>She searched and found their loyalty, sincerity, and truthfulness.</p><p>And she cried.</p><p> </p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p> </p><p>They woke up late the following morning, opting to have some toast with jam and hot milk. An easy fix from the things they found in their already stacked cupboards. While cleaning up after a filling meal, they heard a phone go off in one of the rooms.</p><p>Identifying it as hers, Claudine goes off to retrieve it, her sisters waving her off as they continued cleaning up.</p><p>A few quiet minutes passed, and then the actress came bounding down the hall. frantic in her running about. Once she reached her worried companions, she cries a heart-wrenching sob. The two elders asked what was wrong, and when Claudine says that she had received a call from the hospital, the two are willing to accompany her with no questions asked.</p><p>They soon learn of what Claudine had been unable to tell them the day before. Her mother who had been admitted in the hospital for a while, and had been the primary reason for the actress to return to Japan, had a critical attack that morning, and upon their arrival at the hospital, she now rested unconscious.</p><p>Diana and Weiss did not know how to comfort Claudine the way she did for them. When they met her, she was feisty, determined, willful, independent and strong. Able to stand on her own two feet, so to speak.</p><p>But now they realized she was only able to stand because she had someone behind her, supporting her always. Unconditionally.</p><p>And that support was now laying motionless on a hospital bed, the beeps of a machine eerily looming around their atmosphere, rousing such scary prospects.</p><p>Claudine sobbed hours upon hours straight, and the pair could only helplessly watch her do so.</p><p>They could do nothing, not while the girl’s mother was in such a critical state, no one knowing if she’d ever wake up again.</p><p>---</p><p>She woke up.</p><p>It was late in the afternoon, and Claudine had fallen asleep from all the crying, head rested on her arms on her mom’s bedside.</p><p>The woman blinked the sleep away, eyes scanning the room and landing on two strangers, two women who awkwardly bowed their introductions, trying to explain why they were in the room of someone they had just met today. “Hello, um.” They bowed slightly. “We are… well… we are S-Saijou-no… Claudine’s sisters.” One with streaks of mint in her blonde locks tried, scared of the older woman’s reaction to this news.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“What?!” Shocked, they listened to the giggling mother explain why.</p><p>She began to express her regrets with the man known as Jacques. It was a mistake. Everything involving him was.</p><p>It was a corporation party for a show she had performed in. And the man was one of the sponsors. She had been forced to drink, coerced, probably slipped something strange, and when she woke up…</p><p>Weiss face was contorted in disgusted anger. “That man should just get arrested already.” She seethed. They knew it would take a little more effort than just reporting it to police, however. Especially since it had been nineteen years ago. But hey, he had so many faults, couldn’t they just… get him for any of those?</p><p>And then she remembered why Diana and Claudine were claimed as his children in the first place. He always tried to look for loopholes out of prison. He just had so much undeserved power. Weiss hoped it would bite him in the ass one day.</p><p>They swapped stories until the orange sky turned dark blue, and visiting hours were almost coming to a close. Claudine was breathing softly, eyes puffy, body relaxed. Her mother petted through golden mane, leaning down to plant a kiss on the crown of her head. She then turned to her daughter’s sisters, rose-red eyes, making a life-time request, plea to them.</p><p>“Please… take care of her.” They saw her fist tighten for a moment, before relaxing again. “She is the love of my life.” If Weiss used to think that that title could only be applied to romantic partners, her perception was given a fresh wash.</p><p>Love of your life. To be able to call someone that, such a pure unadulterated love towards another human being... it was something special. And probably something she herself had yet to experience. Her younger sister truly was blessed, as she claimed. It was clear why she grew up, able to be satisfied with her family life. Claudine surely felt the same for her mother.</p><p>Maybe someday, they too…</p><p>They stayed a few more minutes, simply waiting until Claudine would wake up. She soon did, and they pushed her to spend the remaining time with her mom right until the last minute before visiting hours would officially be over.</p><p>They thought they would have to pry Claudine away from her mother as she had spent almost the entire time hugging her, speaking from time to time, but mostly just holding her wordlessly.</p><p>But the girl really was a mature, grounded lass. It was amazing, inspiring, and… a bit sad, they’d admit. What else had she been through to grow this resilient?</p><p>They walked home a slow pace. No one had said any word.</p><p>The nighttime breeze hit them coldly and they shivered. Then, each sister awkwardly took a hand, at the same time, as if they shared some form of telepathy. It made them feel warmer.</p><p>And so they continued their walk home together-</p><p>There was a collective growl of stomachs, along wlith blushing and chuckling.</p><p>And so they continued their walk to the nearest convenience store instead, grabbing a few chicken nuggets and hotdog buns, some juice, and a few chocolates. Then they went on home.</p><p>They learned a lot about each other today. However, it appeared as though there was even more to learn. There always was when it came to getting to know other people. And along with becoming familiar with each other, they’d discover many more of each other’s struggles and troubles.</p><p>They’d encounter their own as a family together as well.</p><p>But it really didn’t matter anymore, did it?</p><p>They could conquer anything. They really did believe they could conquer anything.</p><p> Together, they could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: It’s 2:15am and my brain is fried. I have to re-enroll for my second semester classes and make my mom’s modules haha. Anyway, The picture I have for this AU’s Diana is actually still reserved, but the soft kind around her sisters. She’ll be cold around other people tho. Kind of meek, in a sense, but that has to do with how bad she’s had it growing up. And although Claud is the youngest, she acts like the mother. Weiss, I can definitely see as the middle child haha. Weiss’ tsundere aspects and Claudine’s slightly prideful self make for a wonderful dynamic in interactions. I love it. Diana is like the regulator of their passionate bickering. It’s like icecream on a hot cookiebrowny. I think.</p><p>Comments, kudos, reblogs, let’s go? Please? I’m desperate for feedback haha.</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three Sisters, Many Scars, and A Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chapter in which more is learned about Diana's background, Claudine really needs to get used to having two sisters who are a little too amazing, and Weiss takes every chance she gets to trash her father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Warning! Long? Longer than usual? Chapter? I already split it into 2, mind you. Wasn’t able to hold back. Haha. Sorry bout that. Sorry if this took too long as well. Some of you may have seen my crazy activity in LWA recently. I also have college starting up again so… really, many apologies.</p><p>I like to think Claudine is very sweet and gentle with Diana, but very cheeky with Weiss. And Weiss is soft and awkward with Diana, and is almost always fondly annoyed with Claudine. And Diana just loves them both because her younger sisters are so pretty and nice to her and they make her breakfast, and they aren’t anything like the cold, abusive people her old family was like.</p><p>I don’t drink coffee so I had to google, “coffee maker parts” for this chapter, though I doubt I used that knowledge lmao.</p><p>Their house kind of has a kitchen connected to the living room. Kind of like… the Starlight dorm’s? Wait I don’t remember.</p><p>This also got  delayed coz my dog died a while ago during the time I wrote this, and I felt like shit. So. Yep. But it’s alright now!</p><p>Also, I know I said love interests maybe at chapter 3, but this was getting too long so I had to move it to the next chapter which is already half done and will be up shortly after this one! Maybe by tomorrow or within next week, hopefully, because a storm is coming to our area. Might have no power. But for sure the three silly (in their own way) brunettes will be there. Definitely!</p><p>NOT BETA’D AS ALWAYS! :&gt; I’m… I’m shy about asking for betas.</p><p>Enjoy?</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <b>I Have Two Sisters?! Chapter 3: Three Sisters, </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <b>Many Scars, </b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <b>and A Day Out</b>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>School.</p><p>Right. That was a thing.</p><p>And it was going to start in about two to barely three weeks from now. It was enrollment season for many, and that did not exclude the university Claudine and Weiss were to attend soon. They had been discussing this in the kitchen as they prepared breakfast, Diana still deep in slumber. The girl seemed to sleep in often these days, but well… that was mostly the fault of the two younger sisters.</p><p>
  <span>During one of their chats, they had learned that Diana had always been overworked as a child (just like a certain </span>
  <span>
    <em>someone</em>
  </span>
  <span> Claudine knew), and had rarely had the chance to rest. They took this opportunity of freedom to give her just that. Even if that freedom basically spelled out how little their father cared about them. So long as they were still alive, he’d have many cases lay off his back. Well, they didn’t care for him either, so it was more advantageous for them to have little to worry about with many things provided for them without strings attached. Being able to do what they wanted was a perk they were willing to make the most out of.</span>
</p><p>Still, it was nearing school time and they had realized that they were yet to hear of Diana’s plans in terms of studying. Weiss and Claudine had already been enrolled by their father in the aforementioned university which specialized in the arts; the man had done his research on Claudine, it seemed. But as for Diana, the pair had no clue of her status in terms of going to school again, nor could they recall her mentioning any course she was interested in- other than their limited knowledge of her relationship with medicine from articles they’d seen, and stories they’d heard from the girl herself. But was that still an option at this point? What did Diana want to do; she hadn’t mentioned any plans to continue pursuing it, had she?</p><p>Huh. That was odd. Considering all the talking they had done these past few days, attempts at getting to know each other better, it seems they had yet to know enough about their housemates.</p><p>
  <span>As if summoned by their silent inquiries, Diana appeared on the threshold to the connected living room and kitchen, rubbing drowsiness away from her tired-looking eyes. On an odd sense of instinct, Claudine walked over to the sleep-addled woman still stuck by the doorway, blinking in confusion, as if wondering about where she was, what she was doing, </span>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>why there were two ladies cooking what looked to be breakfast for her.</span>
</p><p>“<span>That’s because we </span><span><em>are</em></span><span> cooking breakfast for you. And for us too.” Claudine giggled softly at Diana speaking her thoughts out loud; taking the latter’s hand, she patted a few difficult strands of curly hair down with the other, and began righting Diana’s appearance- her shirt and cardigan slipping off her shoulder while her slippers were on the wrong feet- and the former heiress quite liked that, being pampered. She never really was despite having so many maids in her previous home. She also liked this person who was guiding her to take a seat at this nice wooden table, and this equally nice person had given her a cup of some very nice coffee. “I hope this will wake you up some. You truly are an odd child.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Diana nodded her thanks, taking a sip from the mug that had her name on it (she really liked that) and a regal picture of a unicorn because Diana Cavendish was not </span>
  <span>
    <em>that</em>
  </span>
  <span> childish. It was a little sweet, and she liked that too. Very unlike all the bitterness she’d forced down her throat as she toiled nights away for the sake of her family. This was a nice change.</span>
</p><p>But who were these ladies?</p><p>“You know, you’ve asked us the same question almost every morning when you wake up.” Weiss sighed fondly, already accustomed to Diana’s odd habit of speaking her mind, as well as being so lost to the world in the mornings. The first time it had happened, Claudine and Weiss had thought that Diana was talking to them. Apparently, that was not the case. “At this point, we’ll have lived together for twenty or so years and you’d probably still ask.” The silver-haired girl made her way to the table, placing down some pancakes as Claudine followed suit with some eggs and bacon.</p><p>“Maybe there’s nothing quite memorable about you, then.” The golden-blonde teased, biting back a hiss as Weiss smacked her shoulder. “Brutal…”</p><p>“<span>You’re brutal.” Weiss flipped her hair over her shoulder, before taking one of Diana and Claudine’s hands in each of her own. “</span><span>The other day-”</span></p><p>“<span>That was </span><span><em>one</em></span><span> time! And that man was committing theft. Were we supposed to let him run away?” Claudine defended, slightly offended.</span></p><p>“Well, I didn’t expect you to be capable of smashing through concrete-“ Weiss was cut off by the soft, sleepy voice that was Diana, along with a grumbling stomach from the now-blushing girl.</p><p>“G-grace…” She reminded, and the two halted their bickering, smiling at Diana while rolling their eyes at one another playfully.</p><p>
  <span>After saying grace for their meal, they dug in, the younger sisters secretly enjoying the many emotions that passed through Diana’s face every meal. It reminded them of when they had gotten burgers for the first time. Weiss admitted she was the same before Winter had snuck in some of the world’s greatest (and unhealthiest) fast-food delicacies, but did she really look like </span>
  <span>
    <em>this</em>
  </span>
  <span> at the time? Diana never having tasted cheap bacon was preposterous!</span>
</p><p>But they reminded themselves not to go overboard with junk food and cheap meats. They had health to consider after all, as pleasant as it was to spoil their older sister.</p><p>The meal went on as it always did in this household, a few chats here and there, some random inquiries, Diana booting up her awareness as the sleepiness slowly faded away, remembering that she now had two siblings to live her life with each day until who knows when. A wonderful affair as always.</p><p>Finishing her breakfast first, Diana stood up to take her plate to the sink for washing. Still feeling slightly out of it, she spotted the coffee maker still half-full with coffee and thought it would probably do her some good to have another cup.</p><p>Placing her dishes in the sink, she reached over to grab the carafe, overhearing her sisters’ chatter and turning around to watch them as she poured the liquid into her mug, she felt familiar tremors in her right hand, a warning siren going off in her head as the pain that immediately shot through it caused her to hiss and drop both her mug and the glass jug containing relatively hot coffee, both items crashing into pieces against the kitchen isle floor. Such a loud racket alerted her siblings who rushed to her side in a split second.</p><p>“DIANA?!”</p><p>“Are you okay? What happened?”</p><p>Diana felt her whole body shake along with her hands, but mostly out of fear than anything else. She’d messed up again. She’d broken something that wasn’t hers, she’d made a mess on the floor, and she’d ruined the adorable pony slippers Claudine had been nice enough to secretly get her after she stared at them for nearly twenty minutes on a department store shelf. They were probably mad. Claudine and Weiss. They would no longer be kind to her after her mistake. And after a mistake… a punishment. That’s what was next. Always. Diana knew this in her very soul.</p><p>“S-s-sorry…” Stuttering out an apology, she bent down to pick up the broken shards, ready to clean up before she was beaten; maybe if she fixed her own messes and prostrate before them, she’d receive their mercy-</p><p>“DON’T TOUCH IT, YOU IDIOT!” She saw the hand come quick, her eyes bracing themselves shut, waiting for the hit to come…</p><p>…but it never did. Weiss held her hand up carefully, pulling her out of her slightly crouched position she had subconsciously gotten into.</p><p>“Claudine, could you like, take her to the sofa before she gets hurt even more? I’ll do the clearing.”</p><p>“Can a princess do something like that?” The youngest still teased, but worry was interlaced into her tone. Weiss scoffed at that.</p><p>“If you have time to entertain me with your jokes, make sure Diana is fine instead.” Weiss playfully kicked Claudine’s butt, getting her to move along, pushing Diana in front of her with careful guidance.</p><p>Once the trembling girl had been situated on their couch, Claudine began checking for any visible injuries on her elder sister’s hands and feet, sighing in relief when she had found none. “Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Burns? Cuts?” She asked for good measure. Seeing Diana shake her head no, Claudine gave a sigh of relief, turning around to tell Weiss that all was well, and that she’d be going to draw a bath for Diana and get her a change of clothes and wash the soiled garments and slippers.</p><p>Before she could leave, a hand caught the edge of her shirt, still quivering lightly. Her heart clenched at the quiet, broken voice, and equally broken question. “You’re not going to hurt me?”</p><p>It looked like Weiss had heard the question too considering the sounds of running tap water from the kitchen suddenly stopped.</p><p>A frown came over the actress’ features, and that seemed to have scared Diana even more. Claudine immediately noticed, switching to a softer but still worried question as she crouched down in front of the sad girl, hands rubbing gently over her knees before taking shaky hands in hers.</p><p>“Why would we?” She asked in a whisper. Weiss may not have been able to hear them, but she continued to watch the exchange, leaning back against the sink, arms crossed, brows furrowed. If anything were to happen or she was needed, she’d rush right over. For now, she’d let her younger sibling deal with it as she seemed to be better at these things.</p><p>“Because… I made a mistake… I broke things… and the slippers…” Tears welled up in Diana’s eyes, and two hearts clenched in painful sympathy.</p><p>“No, no, no. Sweetheart. That was an accident, that wasn’t your fault.” Claudine frantically wiped away the running tears, signaling to Weiss for some tissues. “Okay? Okay? You can keep crying if it makes you feel better, but we’d rather you calm down and take a bath now so that you can relax and not have to think about any bad things, okay?”</p><p>
  <span>The younger girls did not know what the </span>
  <span>
    <em>hell</em>
  </span>
  <span> Diana’s family had put her through, but they’d wreak havoc and bring that hell right back to them if they had to. This was outright abuse! For such a lovely lady like Diana to be scarred this deeply, both physically and psychologically, it was just so wrong in many ways.</span>
</p><p>Keeping their fury reigned in, they gently coaxed Diana into taking the much-needed bath, closing the door with a reminder to call for either one of them should anything come up. With the assurance that Diana could take care of herself for a few minutes, they made their way back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.</p><p>“I swear, I’ll be put in prison for murder one of these days.” Weiss muttered, squeezing the sponge a bit too tightly, froth covering her hand.</p><p>“If you’re going to kill someone for Diana’s sake, at least don’t get caught.” Claudine shot back, though the nails digging into her palm spoke a lot about how much she agreed with Weiss’ sentiments.</p><p>With everything in place, and the accident laid to rest, the pair plopped on to the couch, sighing out their internal tension.</p><p>“I wonder… about what else happened with Diana… Now that I think about it, we never really got to know much about her.” Weiss mused, referring to the incident many nights ago, on their first day together, when Diana had that nightmare. “Cavendish…” Weiss recalled to the time when they had checked the woman’s identification after she’d fainted at their door. Really. All her first memories with Diana weren’t the greatest. Though she could probably say that it was the same for all of them towards one another.</p><p>“<span>I did some research on that.” Claudine shared, pulling out her phone and showing it to the silver-haired woman. “Cavendish Medical. Diana </span><span><em>did</em></span><span> say that her family was of the elite type.” A short groan escaped before the woman continued. “But one of the largest medical chains </span><span><em>internationally</em></span><span> at that, somehow I can now see why Diana ended up like that. I also somehow get why her face isn’t so well-known despite this fact.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Weiss moaned out her frustrated pain as well, understanding where this was getting at. “It’s that shitty old man, isn’t it? Because she’s an illegitimate child and all that jazz?” Slapping her knee, she stood up in irritation. “Couldn’t they have just, like, adopted her or something then? And she isn’t completely </span>
  <span>
    <b>Un</b>
  </span>
  <span>related to them. What the hell.”</span>
</p><p>“I can see that the two of you have certainly been through that. ‘Heiress’ stuff and all.” Claudine made a random circular motion in the air. “Schnee Digital Corporation.”</p><p>“Can we not talk about this?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“How rare of you not to continue your taunts.”</p><p>“I know how stressed one can get in the presence of an infuriating woman.”</p><p>Weiss laughed at that, not really getting it, but she felt like she would in the near future. It never hurt to ask anyway, though. “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means that I know how to shut up when I have to.” Claudine laughed along, shaking her thoughts clear of a certain regular intruder in her mind.</p><p>As the two slumped against their couch in comfortable silence, they heard the muffled sound of a voice from behind a door interrupting their hush. “I… I think my hair got s-stuck.” And that was enough reason for them to get up and walk over to the bathroom, only to see Diana struggling with the shower head, hair tangled about it while she sat in the tub. How that happened, they had no clue.</p><p>“Just what are you up to?” Weiss muttered under her breath, moving towards Diana anyway, gently detaching light-green curls from metal.</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>With an affectionate sigh, Claudine sat herself on a stool by the tub, taking the showerhead from Weiss. “Come on, let us help you finish. We don’t want any more mishaps.”</p><p>“I- I can… bathe myself.”</p><p>“We know you can. But we want to help.”</p><p>“B-but!” And they felt the girl in their hands tense, curling into herself just as she did many times before, as if to hide herself. And as their sight registered why, with clarity, their hearts bled.</p><p>They hadn’t noticed it as clearly before, but now there was nothing to cover the many scars that littered over the surface of ivory skin. There were a few bruises that were beginning to heal, and they couldn’t help but wonder if those were inflicted right before Diana escaped to the peace they now lived in. With clenched teeth, Weiss grabbed a bottle of conditioner, channeling her anger to her fingers as she squeezed the bottles contents into her hand and tenderly ran her fingers through curled locks.</p><p>
  <span>Diana’s hair smelled of the scent of the shampoo they bought from a local mart, but her hair, as nice as it was, didn’t have that certain s</span>
  <span>lippery-s</span>
  <span>mooth feel. So Weiss believed this was the next step the girl was about to do.</span>
</p><p>Claudine reached for the shower setting knob, spraying her hand with water as she adjusted the temperature to the perfect degree of comfort before rinsing the soap off her older sister’s back. She grimaced at the sight of more scars. They were a vast variety. Long, short, wide, thin… it made her sick to know that people truly could lack the heart to be able to inflict so much pain on an individual.</p><p>They worked in careful silence, the younger sisters working their hands gently and efficiently. Diana would occasionally jolt, wince, or whimper, and the pair would have to force their frowns away as to not cause the eldest further anxiety.</p><p>As the last drop of water fell into the tub, they stood Diana up and helped her dry off, covering her body with a bathrobe as they moved to the girl’s bedroom to get her hair dried completely, and get her changed into comfortable wear.</p><p>
  <span>Diana was grateful for their help. Really she was, but as she changed, she could feel the two worried gazes scanning nearly every patch of skin visible to their eyes </span>
  <span>as she slowly covered it up with her attire for the day</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>It unnerved her, it felt like she was back to being strictly monitored.</span>
</p><p>They must have realized her discomfort as they eased off, Weiss picking a brush up by the vanity, and Claudine sitting her down in front of it. “How about we fix you up? We have plans to go out for today, so maybe you could join us?” <span>The</span> <span>latter proposed as both</span> grinned, Weiss looking up hairstyles that would suit Diana’s choice of clothing for today.</p><p>“<span>I- um... okay.” At first hesitant, but eventually relenting, the white-haired heiress got to work, trying her best to mimic the guide on her phone.</span></p><p>It was a silent affair, almost torturous for the eldest as she dared not look into the mirror lest she meet Claudine’s eyes, ever observant and watching over her. Soon enough, however, the ticking of the clock and the feel of the brush smoothing over her waves soothed Diana little-by-little, her breathing slowing as if she were being lulled to sleep.</p><p>And then that silence broke.</p><p>“Diana… “ <span>It was soft, nearly a whisper, but not quite that. It was a shy call, something rare from the ever-confident Claudine that Diana had come to know. Then again, this was also the incredibly tender blonde she’s lived with the past few days. In that sense, she was very familiar. </span></p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p><span>Kneeling down next to her vanity’s stool, Diana held a hand, still looking at Diana through the mirror. There was a secret twitch of nervousness on her hand, then a barely audible deep breath, as if the youngest was preparing her heart for a deep confession. Diana felt herself tense. “Diana... C</span>ould you tell us about your family? About you?” <span>A shaky breath. “...a-about... your scars.”</span></p><p>She must’ve reacted in a worrisome way, as there was an immediate follow-up to that.</p><p>“Oh! You don’t have to force yourself if you don’t want to! <span>I</span>f it hurts to talk about it then we can drop this.” <span>Claudine frantically spat out, the touch of her skin feeling a bit warmer.</span> “You don’t have to do it against your will. <span>We were just worried and... those kinds of.. marks are definitely not normal- oh but we’d understand if they are too traumatizing that you’d rather not even recall them, much less speak of them-</span>” <span>She rambled on.</span></p><p>They were kind. So kind. Weiss hadn’t said anything yet, but Diana just knew she was the same. It was warm. Maybe she could trust them. If it were them... surely...</p><p>“Diana?”</p><p>Shaking her head to ease their anxieties, she flipped her hand over, palm meeting Claudine’s as she clasped her hand tighter than she planned<span>.</span></p><p>“It’s... I... I want to. I want to tell you... because maybe... maybe you can... assist me.”</p><p>Two heads nodded, indicating that they were all ears. Feeling their sincerity, a smile grew on Diana’s face. With a deep intake of air, she began her story.</p><p>She had been borne healthy and full of potential, an intelligent baby, it seemed. However, potential or talent did not matter. Not to a family as traditional and tight-laced as the renown Cavendish House. A pregnancy out of wedlock was shame to the family, regardless of who the opposite party was, how rich, or how powerfully influential they were.</p><p>Why would such large figures care about money and frivolous social stances when they had their own more-than-fair share? Not to mention, Jacques Schnee was infamous despite all accolades. He was never a pleasing prospect to their great family.</p><p>And then one day, he pulled away, severing all ties to Diana and her mother. This had complicated their relationship to the main family even more, and hence they were sent to the branch house in Japan, living the rest of their days there. Until now.</p><p>“Do you... know how your parents met?” Weiss asked. Diana shook her head, no. She had never had the chance to really ask her mother as she had died when she was quite young, young enough to not have sense of the world yet; too young to comprehend her unfavorable situation.</p><p>Claudine couldn’t imagine how Diana felt. Though on the brink of losing her, she still had her mother, and had had the pleasure of being raised by the wonderful woman that she was; nurtured into what she was today. But Diana... Oh, Diana.</p><p>“After my mother passed, my aunt and cousins moved into the same house. My aunt claimed that she had been sent by the main family to... ‘rear’ me into the Cavendish I was expected to become.” A flash of fear passed blue irises, the speaker’s breath hastening noticeably. “Then the... scars. Their story. She...”</p><p>Unable to handle it any longer, Claudine lunged forward, wrapping the trembling girl in her arms, shushing her and soothing her, telling her it was enough. That she could stop if it hurt too much. Still, Diana wanted to carry on. She had finally found her voice to speak. She did not want to lose this chance. She wanted these people, ones she’d known less than her own similar-named kin, to understand. Because she knew that they would. That they would try. She wanted to try as well.</p><p>“When I turned fourteen, I had a grown slightly aware of my situation. I overheard maids gossip that my aunt, she had loathed my mother for years as the latter was more favored as the next matriarchal head. When the whole fiasco happened, she jumped at the chance to attain her most desired wish. Unfortunately for her, she still was not deemed good enough. And I... I was.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“...She took it all out on me. She defended that it was simply discipline. She claimed that she was refining me through the harshest challenges so I would be prepared for how the world truly worked. But all of that was clearly masked-”</p><p>“<b>Abuse</b>.” The pair responded, hearts heavy.</p><p>“Yes. But I was so deep in submission and mindless obedience that I could do nothing.” Then her eyes went steely cold. “One night, she had gotten herself intoxicated. She had apparently gone back to the main manor to ask for their reconsideration, but was vehemently rejected. I had taken an important mock exam that day, but had one single mistake... She said it wasn’t good enough. She went mad. She said... she’d teach me that <em>perfection</em>-it was the only way I’d ever attain what I wanted the most.”</p><p>Diana frowned.</p><p>“I now know that she actually meant, what <em>she</em> wanted the most. I’d rather have no part in it. But it was too late.” Squeezing her eyes shut, Diana saw the vivid flames of the fireplace, the dark room; she could smell the awful stench of cheap wine and burning papers. Worst of all, she could almost feel it again. “The metal whip she would constantly beat me with... on that night, she had heated it in the coals... she was deeply lost. Dreadfully so. She took my hand and said...</p><p>‘<em><b>I hope this mark haunts you ‘til the day you die. That you’ll never be what you were destined to be.’”</b></em></p><p>Diana’s eyes fluttered open, cold as they were when they closed, face hardened and emotionless. She was now numb. There was no longer any pain to hold her back from divulging her deep darkness within.</p><p>“Father...” The word was so distasteful, they all cringed deep down. So unfamiliar and... wrong. “He knew about my... <em>condition</em>.” Two pairs of eyes saw that scarred hand go knuckles-white with their grip. “He said so in the letter, and he told me that... there wasn’t much use in re-enrolling me in a medical school if my own family threw me away after finding out.”</p><p>“Finding out?”</p><p>“As you saw earlier, my hands have the tendency to suddenly shake, and my right...” Diana stared into her open palm in depression, clenching it into a fist frustratedly. “-the doctors said that my aunt had destroyed nerves needed for the finer motor functions of my hand. The tremors are no good. My family wanted me to become a surgeon for whatever field. I... can’t do that.” She smiled through a grimace.</p><p>“Diana...”</p><p>“So <em>he</em> told me to do whatever I wanted. The money was... there and all.”</p><p>Weiss grit her teeth, fury stirring up within her at the man’s utter lack of delicacy and consideration. It was cruel, how he threw Diana’s pains right at her face, thinking it could be solved with money and she’d feel chipper about it right away. He was always like that.</p><p>It wasn’t because their father ever cared about Diana’s background or family affairs that he gave her the freedom of choice; so probably by hearing rumors about Diana and her hand, he couldn’t be bothered to even help her out, leaving her to decide in her lost, unknowing state. How could everyone leave her to choose for herself after controlling her every action, thought, and future? And all of a sudden, as she became useless to them, drop her like a rag doll to do what she wanted. She no longer even knew what she wanted, much less know <em>how</em> to desire something, most likely!</p><p>“That’s it.” Weiss bit. “That’s enough, Diana.” She placed the brush down with a light thud. The sound must have scared the poor girl as she apologized profusely right away.</p><p>“S-sorry! You must not have liked my story; it must have been burdensome to hear something as depressing as that. I won’t speak a word of it ever again!”</p><p>“<span>Diana.” Claudine called, cradling scarred hands in her own. “I don’t believe Weiss meant that in any mean way towards you. She just can’t bear to hear how hurt you are anymore, not right now. But we promise, we will continue to listen to you if you want to open up.” </span><span>She </span><span>ran </span><span>her thumbs gently over fading lines, studying them intensely, before looking up to meet Diana’s eyes.</span><span> “But right now, we think you need a break. Some fresh air.”</span></p><p>Diana nodded, finally noticing the sweat trickling down her brow, how her breathing was a little labored, and how flushed she felt.</p><p>“You’re shaking. Diana.” Claudine said sadly, reaching up to brush stray strands of hair away from Diana’s forehead. “Let’s have a change of pace.” Claudine smiled. “Weiss?”</p><p>They heard an audible huff come from the girl, before she nodded. “Fifteen minutes, then we can go.”</p><p>Claudine nodded back in agreement, rising up and pulling Diana along with her, getting ready to lead her to the hall. “We’ll go get our shoes on.”</p><p>“Great, you do that while I call for a car.” Weiss responded with a wave of her hand, phone already to her ear.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“...car?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p> </p><p>Impressive. Weiss’ car was.</p><p>Diana wasn’t one to be interested in such things, but staring at the pristine silvery white with royal to dark blue accents, she would say it was beautiful. Did people call cars beautiful? Or was Diana just odd, as she always was?</p><p>She heard Claudine whistle appreciatively. Maybe it was normal.</p><p>“How did you even get this here?”</p><p>“Had a worker bring it over.”</p><p>“From <em>where</em>??? So fast?!”</p><p>“Look, I don’t know the details, but this is just another way our… dude… squanders his money. He wants his children to, at least, look the part of being supported publicly. Stupid, but I’m grateful I have a car. Not to him, but to the universe or whatever.”</p><p>Claudine chuckled. “You really hate him, don’t you.”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>They shared a grin, before the French guided the eldest into the back seat, closing the car door securely before riding shotgun next to a Weiss tinkering with the stereo. Just as she clicked the seatbelt lock in place, Weiss chose her song and the car revved to life.</p><p>“This one goes to that bastard old man!” She yelled out her window. “FUCK YOU!”</p><p>“Th-there was an existing song with a title such as that?” Diana muttered from the back.</p><p>“Is that an appropriate song in this context?” Claudine laughed harder, amused by how crazy a driver Weiss was.</p><p>“Who cares? I just wanna flip him off.”</p><p>“Totally understandable.”</p><p>And they were off.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Claudine and Weiss knew they were supposed to head off to school right away to finalize some enrollment details, and pick up a few things besides their uniforms, but with the topic floating around earlier, and with Diana not knowing what direction to take academic-wise, they decided they could spend a little bit of time at the mall to divert her attention from all the bad things, then maybe over lunch, attempt a more pleasant discussion regarding school plans.</p><p>Also, something had been bothering the pair after they’d gone through Diana’s closet earlier in search of her outfit for the day. While she certainly wasn’t <em>lacking</em> wardrobe, the variety of clothes she had left much to be desired.</p><p>They were mostly formal clothes- gowns and dresses, some sleeping wear, a few blouses and dress shirts that didn’t seem like they’d be very breathable on a regular day out, and a few slacks and pants. A few meaning… two pairs each.</p><p>It was almost as if Diana only ever got dressed to meet important people, and to attend lavish events. Probably not too far from the truth. Thus, she might not have needed anything akin to ‘party’ or ‘casual’, or even ‘sporty’ wear. They <em>had</em> found a few jogging pants in the far back, but they seemed worse for wear and only to be used for exercising and/or sleeping.</p><p>They were lucky enough to get her dressed in a loose-fitting pale blue button up, sleeves rolled up, because, “<em>No Diana, you will not be buttoning up your cuffs and choking yourself with a </em><em>damn thick </em><em>tie, </em><em>and you don’t need to wear a suit everywhere you go</em><em>. You’re not going out for an interview.”</em> , paired with one of her two pairs of jeans- a dark denim.</p><p>That would have to do. To top it- or bottom? Or round it all off, They had her wear some open-toed shoes, sandals with a little wedged heel at the back.</p><p>She was pretty. It worked. Even a sack of rice would have worked for someone as beautiful as Diana.</p><p>They would never make her try that though.</p><p>So after Weiss had dragged a completely bewildered Diana through all twelve of her favorite shops, they were now sat in a small cafe on the second floor, enjoying their slightly-late lunch.</p><p>Diana sipped on her tea like the little miss that she was, delicately placing the cup back down before cutting into her meal with all the grace and poise of some great medieval aristocrat that probably ate up all the etiquette books. Her back was ramrod straight, but somehow managing to look relaxed. She was this picture of elegance, and Claudine had already ran out of fingers to count how many people had stopped and done a double-take as they passed by their group’s table.</p><p>Weiss, as fiery and at times uncouth as she was with her language, and <em>some</em> mannerisms, proved to have some semblance of the same type of upbringing. And while Claudine grew up learning all these manners as well, the knowledge of them important for events at Seishou, she could not deny how stifling it all felt.</p><p>Should she have ordered something more… ‘graceful’ than her tuna panini?</p><p>“Um…” Immediately, she caught both girl’s attention, their eyes focused on her. “So…”</p><p>“So?” Weiss parroted, placing her fork down.</p><p>‘<em>Huh? Wait a second, Claudine Saijou, what were you supposed to be doing, again?’ </em>What had she wanted to say again? Or did she not really want to say anything, and simply wanted to escape this awkward atmosphere? Why were they in this situation? Why were they having lunch at the mall? Why were they outside? Why…</p><p>“<em>Ah-</em>”</p><p>“Ah.” Diana repeated this time. “Ah?”</p><p>School. They were supposed to be out today to attend to matters for <em>school. </em>School that was starting very soon.</p><p>“School.”</p><p>“School.” The pair mimicked.</p><p>“School!” Claudine raised her hands up, fork still in one of them and dropping a portion of her pastry on the table.</p><p>Weiss was about to scold her, before her eyes widened in realization. “SCHOOL!”</p><p>“School?” Diana was still confused, but seeing her sisters hurriedly finish their lunch pressured her to do the same, even if she didn’t have much to finish.</p><p>“Oh my god, I got too carried away. What time is it, Claudine?” Weiss mumbled, polishing off her plate, and still dabbing her face with a napkin like the true lady she was.</p><p>Claudine took a peek at her wristwatch. “Eh, uh.. umm, huh? Wait… it’s almost three?! Weiss! Office hours end soon! And we still have to get to the school!”</p><p>“We’ll get there!” Weiss replied, calling for the check, and rummaging through her bag for her wallet. Placing just enough bills to cover their expenses and leaving the change as a tip, the three girls rushed to the car-or well, two girls rushed to a car, dragging a third, clueless one behind them.</p><p>Weiss got her engine roaring to life and speeding down the highway (at an acceptable pace, because they were in a rush, not criminals), and managed to get to their school supposedly twenty minutes away, in under fifteen.</p><p>Claudine thought she would <em>die</em> with how Weiss drove in their mad run to make it to the university.</p><p>“We… we-” She wheezed, hand clutching at her chest. “We could have… I thought I died.” She knelt on the ground, as if praying. “Devil driver.”</p><p>“Shut it! You try chasing after time while in that kind of traffic.”</p><p>Claudine just waved her off with a hand, breathing still labored. “N-Never again. Never get distracted again.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Weiss huffed, locking the car with a click.</p><p>Diana stood there, hair slightly frazzled, but still looking the picture of dignity and grace. Weiss had a few wrinkles in her blouse, but otherwise was sparkling perfect. Claudine wondered how the hell they managed that after such a wild ride, at the same time hoping she didn’t look like the mess she felt she was in comparison to the two’s appearances. Really, what was it with heiresses and their impossible-to-ruin looks.</p><p>“Okay, children, chop-chop. It’s just about three-fifteen, and we can only guess what kind of terrible lines enrollment season summons. I do <em>not</em> want to find myself standing for an hour amongst seas of people.”</p><p>“Chil-” Claudine was about to protest, but decided against wasting more time, getting up and grabbing Diana by the hand and leading her behind Weiss.</p><p>This day wasn’t turning out quite as they had planned. Or didn’t plan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So they had forgotten one little detail. Well, not <em>little</em>. More like… universal.</p><p>“Sorry, li’l ladies; but offices are closed for today. It’s Sunday, my dears.” The old gatekeeper chuckled at the surprised faces of girls who looked like they were just told that all their efforts of rushing had been in vain because… all their efforts of rushing had been in vain. “I wouldn’t blame you, however. Y’all look like you aren’t from around here, fancy-looking hair colors and all. I don’t know if it works different from where you come from, but over here, we don’t usually come to the office on a Sunday.”</p><p>Claudine just panted, making an incoherent sound of surprise. Was there really such a thing? She’d always walked into Seishou any day of the week, without rest- ah. Maybe she was just a crazy workaholic, then.</p><p>“Well, some schools prob’ly allow students to pick things up, but as for transactions and in-person meet-ups, I don’t think you little ladies have much luck. The headmaster of this school, at least, made sure that workers get Sundays with their families. Policy thing and all. It’s on somethin’ called a ‘webpage’? My granddaughter showed me yesterday, most bizarre thing I’ve seen.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Of course.” Weiss, ever the spokeswoman of the group, nodded, taking note to look up said school’s webpage. They should have done so sooner.</p><p>“Sorry, girls.”</p><p>“O-oh, no, not at all. We don’t mind. We were… we actually- we were <em>supposed</em> to know this, yes.” Weiss stammered out. “We simply forgot is all.”</p><p>“Haha! Well, that’s all right, happens. You’re free to come back tomorrow, though. Although I advise you to come at a time waaay earlier than right now.” He winked.</p><p>“Thank you. We’ll remember that.” Weiss replied with a professional smile in place to end the conversation, just like she’d been taught in interaction. It may have seemed a little cold, but that was just something she was used to doing. She did enjoy the man’s quirky sweetness, though she’d never let it show.</p><p>The three made their slow walk back to car, no longer rushing for anything in particular. It was the low one experienced after the adrenaline rush. Well, it was time to head home anyway. They could afford to be a little relaxed.</p><p>“Weiss?” Claudine called as the car beeped unlock.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Can you drive better this time?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Now listen here-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>//-//-//-//-//</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Home.</p><p>They were finally home.</p><p>Right away, Weiss had sunk into the welcoming softness of their couch, subsequently switching on the television once she’d found the remote. Laying on her back, with legs hanging over one of the armrests, she listened to- more than watched- the steady drone of some random channel while hearing Claudine chopping away in the kitchen in the background.</p><p>Diana had gone straight to the bedroom to drop off her ‘spoils of war’, as Weiss had put it. For a rich girl, she was good at talking down prices to a bargain. It was truly a horrific war that reoccurred in each shop they visited, Diana’s feet sore and tired, and all she’d done was walk after Weiss.</p><p>For a few hours.</p><p>Returning to the common room, Diana spotted Claudine stirring what appeared to be a soup. It smelled amazing, and Diana felt her mouth water. She’d never really been excited for food back at her old home- er…<em> houses,</em> regardless of how extravagant every meal was. Here, however, the simplest grilled cheese had her taste buds squealing in delight, pleasured by the flavors and sensations of even the simplest dish.</p><p>Dishes made with tenderness, love, and care.</p><p>While waiting, Diana decided to take a seat on the sofa, joining Weiss in her... staring at the TV. They weren’t viewing anything in particular, not really paying attention. Weiss had begun to flip through the channels, Diana listening to the audible clicks of remote buttons. Boring shows, corny jokes, generated laughter were presented in entertainment and comedy channels. They both jolted in their spots as Weiss had jumped to an action channel that had just had some loud explosion go off, the volume up high enough to feel that sound blast through their entire body.</p><p>A few more button clicks, many more channels browsed; Weiss and Diana were growing more and more bored. Was Claudine done with dinner yet? Nothing interesting was showing anymore-</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>[“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”]</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“<b>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”</b></p><p>“<b>A-A-AAAAHHHH!”</b></p><p>Three ear-shattering screeches filled the room in succession, making Claudine drop her ladel, whipping her head to check if all was alright. “Diana?! Weiss?!” She called, walking around the isle towards the couch. Then she saw two figures glued to one another in tight embrace, crouching into each other. That did <em>not</em> look comfortable. Turning her eyes to the TV playing some generic horror music of violin murder to accompany the scene of a bloodied, toothless woman, and it all clicked.</p><p>And she couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Pfft-” She attempted to cover her mouth, but to no avail. “AHA-pfff- I- I know I shouldn’t laugh, but-ha...ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, what are you two <em>doing?!” </em>Claudine wiped a tear from her eye, walking the last few steps to stand behind the couch, patting two shivering heads. “Got scared?” She grinned, voice teasing while waiting for that spiteful response from one Weiss Schnee.</p><p>“S-scared?! No! N-no, I’m not s-scared! Says who? Huh? Come fight me!”</p><p>She got exactly what she desired, giggling in amusement as she stared back in challenge, right into glaring icy blues that could cut. She was beginning to ask herself if this was how a certain partner of hers always felt when messing with her. It made a little more sense. Wasn’t any less infuriating, though.</p><p>They held their gazes for a time, before Weiss sighed, backing off as she felt the trembling bundle still in her arms. Claudine also turned her attention there, worried. She picked up the remote from its fallen spot on the floor, switching to a shopping channel with elevator music. Great. The most boring of all channels. Hopefully it would be calming and uneventful enough. They had had enough surprises for one night.</p><p>“I’ll get back to cooking. You got her?” Claudine asked softly. Weiss nodded in response, and the youngest went off to finish her task; hopefully dinner would shift their gears for the night.</p><p>While she did that, Weiss had settled her back against the couch, Diana still quivering in her hold. She opted to rub comforting circles onto the poor girl’s back, hoping she’d feel better soon.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>A nod.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“Don’t deal well with horror?”</p><p>“...It’s not that.” Diana separated herself from Weiss, now leaning against the backrest as well, staring blankly at the glowing screen. Weiss took note of how Diana’s hand was tucked safely in hers, and felt her lips tip up in a smile. “There was just so much blood.”</p><p>“Hmm… but weren’t you going to be a surgeon?” Weiss regretted the reminder as she felt the hand in hers flinch, along with the next words that left Diana’s lips.</p><p>“The blood just… reminded me of my own…”</p><p>They could hear something metallic dropping on the floor from the kitchen, along with a soft mumbled apology.</p><p>Weiss didn’t want to dwell on this topic any longer, not wanting Diana to remember more hurtful memories, simply humming and ending that particular conversation right there. The pair ended up watching a salesman trying to convince them that brooms weren’t made for sweeping, only flying, and since no one could fly, brooms were irrelevant, thus one should buy a vacuum cleaner instead for the home.</p><p>“That logic is stupid!” Claudine yelled from the kitchen, revealing that she had been casually listening to all that was going on in the living room. It was her way of looking out for the two in case something happened. While she trusted them that they were no longer going to enter any screaming sessions, one could never be too careful.</p><p>Silence reigned over them once more as more products were revealed in the show. The occasional scoff would be heard from Weiss or Claudine about ridiculous prices, or fake specs, but other than those sounds there wasn’t much.</p><p>Eventually, Diana had taken control over the remote and flipped to a children’s cartoon; some low-budget show, maybe? ‘Shiny Chariot and The Mystical Bear’, the episode’s title flashed across the screen. Weiss was about to comment on how bad the show might turn out to be, but sealed her mouth shut as she noticed Diana’s eyes glued to the screen, almost sparkling. Did she like things like this?</p><p>Hmm…</p><p>Time ticked past bit by bit, the occasional flash from the television would throw splashes of the shows vibrant colors onto parts of the room, then fade. Each time, Diana would gasp, and her hands would move, almost as if she were about to clap. It was adorable, Weiss thought. But she was also thinking of something else. A thought that had never left her mind for even a single moment that day.</p><p>“Hey, Diana?”</p><p>“Yes?” The girl responded, eyes never leaving the screen.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Diana stole her attention away from the blaring display, turning down the volume with the remote in her good hand, tilting her head to the side in confusion at the question. “What about me?”</p><p>“Well,” Weiss exchanged a glance with Claudine who was ever aware, and all-ears on this conversation. They had to ask eventually, right? Hopefully it wasn’t a bad time, nor a sensitive topic.</p><p>“Weiss?”</p><p>With a slow intake of air, Weiss met similar-colored eyes, trying to look as gentle as possible, voice equally soft. “School. Studies. What do you want to do about it?” Weiss asked. She didn’t know if it was something Diana wanted to be talking about, or if the topic would bring her hurt, trauma and all. Claudine and Weiss really wanted to be careful.</p><p>But they just wanted, <em>needed</em> to know. “We’re not pressuring or forcing you to attend school or anything, if you don’t want to.” Weiss clarified. “It’s just that… we don’t feel comfortable leaving you here on your own in the day, coming home at who knows what time at night. I think Claudine and I both agree that we’d feel a little more secure knowing that we can see you around during the daytime, and possibly be together when we can.”</p><p>It was almost as if they were talking about watching over a child, not that Diana was one in any way. There was just this sense of desire to protect her from any more agony than she’d already experienced. Everything the younger pair had learned about Diana so far was so sad and painful, it made them the slightest bit anxious that something may happen to add to that, and they wouldn’t be around to be able to help.</p><p>“It’s not that we don’t trust you or anything, by the way.” Claudine added, closing the lid on the pot, finally done with the soup. “We’re…” She looked to the side, searching for the right words to pull out of thin air, before meeting Diana’s eyes. “We’re just worried, is all.”</p><p>Weiss bit her lip in concern. Were they being too overbearing? Towards someone they’d only been housemates with for a few weeks, and not having known one another before then; were they too intrusive into Diana’s private life? There was a chance Diana would be scared off, but it felt... necessary. To be able to lay this out on the table. After all, weren’t they family now?</p><p>Contrary to Claudine and Weiss’s troubles, <span>Diana </span><span>had found herself</span><span> speechless</span><span>ly</span><span> touched. </span><span>She’d never really had anyone show her concern, not after her mother passed. </span><span>Her own direct bloodline rejected her with so much disdain and contempt, she truly felt unworthy of any love for something she didn’t even do. But this...</span> <span>It made her feel all warm, and her heart light to know that such kind people were now a part of her </span><span><em>family</em></span><span>. </span><span>A real one, this time </span><span>around</span><span>.</span></p><p>That brought a small smile to her lips, thinking of where they would go from now. Despite knowing them for as short a time as she did, Diana admired and cherished her two new sisters with all heart. She vowed she’d do anything to do better for them, to help them up as much as they did for her, and more.</p><p>Her mind continued treading happy thoughts, completely forgetting about the conversation they were having, and unknowingly increasing the anxiety of her waiting companions.</p><p>“<span>D-Diana? Um…”</span></p><p>
  <span>Right. Weiss and Claudine. They asked her something, and were still anticipating her reply. What had they been talking about? Ah, s</span>
  <span>chool. </span>
</p><p>School… huh.</p><p>
  <span>Diana tu</span>
  <span>rn</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> back to </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>TV, lean</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> against </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> couch. </span>
  <span>Enroll</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>School. Studying.</span>
  <span> Diana ha</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> been prep</span>
  <span>ar</span>
  <span>ed to study medicine all her life, but now that she c</span>
  <span>ould</span>
  <span>n’t become the surgeon her mother’s family want</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> her to be, she didn’t…. </span>
  <span>quite</span>
  <span> know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there were other options in the medical field, but she</span>
  <span> d</span>
  <span>id</span>
  <span>n’t </span>
  <span>fancy said</span>
  <span> options at the moment because </span>
  <span>it only served to feed her now-recognized</span>
  <span> trauma. </span>
  <span>Medicine, it</span>
  <span> remind</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> her. </span>
  <span>Reminded her of so many things, both pleasant and… not. </span>
  <span>She still like</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> growing herbs and </span>
  <span>medicinal plants</span>
  <span> in the</span>
  <span>ir little</span>
  <span> garden </span>
  <span>that Claudine had helped her set up</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>It r</span>
  <span>emind</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> her of her mo</span>
  <span>ther</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>That thought was both a joy, and sadness in and of itself. </span>
  <span>She </span>
  <span>had enough medical knowledge to possibly become a </span>
  <span>different kind of doctor</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>not necessarily a surgeon; </span>
  <span>but the history behind how she accumulated all of it was not the best experience</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>he </span>
  <span>realized now that maybe, just maybe, she </span>
  <span>want</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> to take a rest from it. </span>
  <span>What her whole life had been built to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>R</span>
  <span>egardless, this didn’t make her thoughts any clearer, or give her a definite direction for a decision. She sighed, finally easing the growing tension that had settled in the air from all the silence and waiting, </span>
  <span>the only thing breaking </span>
  <span>the stillness</span>
  <span> first being the </span>
  <span>padding of Claudine’s feet as she made her way to the sitting area, taking her place at the other end of the couch, opposite Weiss</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>“I never thought of this until now.” Diana confessed after long moments of ponder, finally speaking her mind.</p><p>Weiss and Claudine listened with all attentiveness.</p><p>“My life had been planned out for me; from beginning to end. What I would do, where I would go, when I would do this, how I’d do that. I’ve never…” She closed her eyes, picturing herself back then, a simple puppet, stringed along to the will of her handler. “-I haven’t really thought of wanting to do much else than obey and survive… and hopefully gain the love of my family.” She lifted her knees onto the couch, hugging them close to her chest. “A foolish wish on my part.”</p><p>“It’s not foolish.” Claudine interjected quickly. “Wanting to be loved isn’t foolish. It’s natural. Everyone wants to be cherished, and supported, and seen as they are. Understood. It’s not foolish.” She move closer to Diana’s side, taking a hand. “Never think that it is.” She squeezed. “Okay?”</p><p>Diana felt tears welling up in her eyes; not trusting in her verbal ability to reply, she opted to just nod. Claudine noticed the emotion leaking from her eyes, wiping them away ever gently, as gentle as she always was.</p><p>Weiss watched over the interaction fondly, before eventually sighing. Diana’s reply was welcome and all, but it didn’t answer much of their original question of what she planned to do now.</p><p>“Diana, do you still want to study medicine?” Weiss asked the important question directly, gaining the attention of the pair beside her. She received a shake of the head, no. “Well, um… do you have any other options? Or something else you wished you could’ve done before you were told that you had to be a doctor?”</p><p>Another shake of the head.</p><p>“Hmm…” This only drew more of a blank than anything. “Ah.” Suddenly she had a thought.</p><p>“Weiss? Did you come up with anything?”</p><p>“Sort of.” She shrugged. “Well, what are your thoughts on a change of pace?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“<em>I mean</em>, Claudine and I go to the same school.” She pointed out, matter-of-factly. “If the worry was not being able to see Diana during the day, then wouldn’t it make sense to just… go to school together? All of us?” She directed the question more to Claudine.</p><p>“<span>Weiss</span><span>…</span><span> we go to an </span><span><em>arts</em></span><span> school.” </span><span>Claudine</span><span> replied, confused. “That’s like… the furthest Diana could be from being a doctor.” As far as she knew her, </span><span>Weiss</span><span> wasn’t one for suggestions that were so left field, </span><span>usually quite realistic</span><span>, but maybe she was onto something.</span></p><p>“And? As someone who grew up in an environment quite like Diana’s, heiress things and all that,” She explained with a twirl of a finger through the air, “I can say that by experience, you’re made to learn all the most useless showy things.”</p><p>Claudine laughed at that. Well, maybe that was a valid point.</p><p>“I’ve known enough people to know that you have something like that up your sleeve.” She turned to Diana. “I’m sure you’ve had other interests besides studying medicine, right? Nothing like a job, or anything. A hobby?”</p><p>Diana thought long and hard. As she came into her last two years of high school, she had been made to focus completely on preparing to get into a good medicine-related program, and dropped anything unrelated to that goal. But before that, what had she been doing?</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“<span>See? There </span><span><em>is</em></span><span> something.” </span><span>Weiss</span><span> smiled.</span></p><p>“Well… I remember my guardians signing me up to do painting and photography just as I entered my teen years. They even hired tutors and all.” Diana fished through her vague memories of the past, actually wondering if her camera from back then was alive and well. “It...was a hobby I actually grew to love. Possibly the first from all the other skills that had been pushed onto me.”</p><p>Diana continued to explain that as she was immersed deeper into the medium, the more she enjoyed. The Cavendish’s hadn’t minded it at the time as it brought some sort of prestige to their family. She also mentioned having played the piano since childhood to entertain guests in the event that she was invited by the main house to show off their genius charge, despite not finding use for her outside such functions.</p><p>“They had me stop eventually, however, as they weren’t the skills a doctor needed.”</p><p>Talk about tossing something away once it held no use or value anymore. It was really frustrating to know just how sad Diana’s background was before they’d met.</p><p>Weiss shook her head. This wasn’t the time for this. No more. They would be building a new present for Diana, and for themselves. Together. She wasn’t sure why she was so comfortable with the prospect of supporting one another with these people. Truly, it hadn’t been long since they’d met; and yet there was this sense of camaraderie and familiarity that they had possibly always wanted from a family that they’d found in each other. Maybe it was that.</p><p>Possibly the thought of starting with someone on a blank slate, with no preconceived expectations and assumptions despite knowing the terrors of their pasts. Or maybe it was <em>because</em> of that that they got along so well. Who knows.</p><p>What she did know was that she had the back of these people with her in this room, at this time, and she trusted that they’d have hers. They were family like that. Solving problems together. And speaking of problems, they just found out how to deal with their latest.</p><p>“Sounds like we can get you in.” Weiss nodded in assessment, taking in the latest information Diana had shared. This could work.</p><p>“Weiss,” Claudine turned to her, sighing. “Even so, this school is quite demanding. I’m not doubting our older sister’s abilities and-or experience, but…” As far as she knew, this was a special institute with students from all over the globe, coming to perfect years-worth of craft. Although their father had been the one to enroll them, Claudine knew from the letters and documents she’d received from him that her recommendations from high school played a huge roll in getting into a school that didn’t accept just anyone.</p><p>“Then we get a recommendation from her previous schools.” So Weiss could read minds now, apparently.</p><p>“That still isn’t a guarantee…” Claudine sighed again, but was slowly beginning to accept this inevitable plan of action. It seemed as though a motivated Weiss was an unstoppable Weiss. She should’ve taken the hint from the shopping and driving.</p><p>“Come on, Miss Actress. Where’s your thirst for flair? For adventure and beating the odds? Where’s the passion? On the stage? The world is your stage and all that jazz.” Weiss exclaimed dramatically, so unlike her. Almost as if she was playing a role.</p><p>Claudine rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. “This actress just got a reality check, thank you very much. And so many odds. I have enough to beat already.” She chuckled, thinking on everything that had occurred over the course of such a short time. Finding out who her true father was, hearing about her mother’s illness, discovering she shared the same blood in her veins as two equally unfortunate- or really, more unfortunate souls. “But I suppose, there’s always room for some excitement and a challenge.” She’d never let one bring her down. She always did love a good challenge.</p><p>“Perfect! So your on board.” Weiss cheered, turning to the most important piece of their plan. “And what about you Diana?” She asked, softer, kinder. “Do you want to maybe try this out? With us? We know we might not seem all that trustworthy, and you haven’t known us lo-”</p><p>“I trust you more than you know.” Diana cut her off with a smile. “Thank you. For all you’ve been doing for me. You truly have yet to understand the depth of my gratefulness towards you both. Thank you.”</p><p>Her sincerity pierced through their hearts, melting them as Diana always did. Weiss actually thought she’d cry. A time and place for everything, though.</p><p>“Well!” She exclaimed, getting up from the couch. With a shrug, she commented offhandedly, “If all else fails, guess old moneybags might just be good for something.”</p><p>“<span><em>WEISS!” </em></span><span>Claudine gasped. “</span><span>Are you suggesting we </span><span><em>bribe</em></span><span> the school? This honorable institution?!” </span><span>Despite her words, she was smiling, almost laughing. Whether Weiss was serious or joking, it was absurd… and incredibly plausible.</span></p><p>“<span>I know they might not accept Cash, okay. Calm down.” </span><span>Weiss flipped her hair over her shoulder.</span><span> “That’s why I said, ‘if all else fails’.” </span><span>She spoke with air quotes.</span><span> “I’d rather not do it either, y’know? Dirty our hands like that old man. Though I </span><span><em>would</em></span><span> love to drag him through the mud with rumors </span><span>since we </span><span><em>will indeed</em></span><span> use his oh-so-good name</span><span>,” </span><span>Diana actually giggled at that one.</span><span> “I’d rather we not get the same backlash.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Claudine folded her arms in front of her, processing it all. It sounded so unrealistic. School was going to begin </span>
  <span>in just about two weeks, need she remind them! Would they have enough time to get everything ready? But then, this was the same Weiss who had a luxury car delivered to their door in a mere fifteen minutes.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Oh Claudine, </span><span>Dear Claudine, why do you fret?” Weiss laughed, putting on an obnoxious facade in Claudine’s very honest opinion</span><span>, like one of those irritating rich girls back in France</span><span>. “Trust in me and the power of connections.”</span></p><p>“<span>Thought you hated those connections.”</span></p><p>“<span>They’re useful.” Weiss shrugged, confident in their plan. There was also Diana’s family name to consider. </span><span>From what they’d known so far, they were quite famous and surely had a pull of power somehow. </span><span>She was sure that it would be of value as well. </span></p><p>“<span>Scary. You people are scary. Heiresses are scary.” Claudine muttered, resigning to this decision. “Whatever. I’ll help out with what I can.”</span></p><p>“<span>Perfect!” Weiss clapped, </span><span>hand already typing away on her phone</span><span>.</span></p><p>“Guess this means we won’t be meeting that old man tomorrow, huh? Claudine mused, thinking back to the gatekeeper they’d met earlier in the day. After all, they needed to prepare for Diana’s enrollment. Their business was simple enough and could wait until the same day. “I wonder if he’ll actually remember us and wait for the three foolish little girls to come back earlier.” Claudine looked to her sisters for their thoughts.</p><p>Diana simply shrugged.</p><p>Weiss actually thought about it for a moment, pausing her actions, a finger tapping against her cheek.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Nah.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: As always, I welcome any and all feedback! It really helps with the motivation and like… my personal growth. Thank you for reading and til next time!</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three Sisters, One School, and A Trio of Brunettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>School. Yey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: No long explanation note. Just an apology. Sorry it got delayed. Was burnt out, am burnt out lately. I could not think of anything for this. Emotionally just... not good, I suppose. School is kinda hectic too. Sadly. But here you go. Chap 4! I hope the length is worth the wait?</p><p>Ended up yeeting out this incredible sloppy mess of a chapter. :’&gt; sorry. I can’t think no more, Ma.</p><p>Thank you to the MAGENTA GAZE squad. Y’all know who you are.</p><p>Also, a big, warm THANK YOU to all those reading and supporting this story :&gt;.Means a lot to me :’)) Without further ado,</p><p>Enjoy?</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I Have Two Sisters?! Chapter 4: Three Sisters, One School, and A Trio of Brunettes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Four days. That was all it took to get the necessary documents for Diana’s clutch enrollment over. Weiss was ever pleased with herself for this achievement, and Claudine could only look on dumbfounded as parcel after parcel was dropped off in their mailbox or at their doorstep, all on the same day.</p><p>“You are a scary woman, did you know that?”</p><p>“Why, thank you~. You’re quite terrifying yourself.”</p><p>Claudine only managed a gruff little huff, carrying a suspiciously large box into the house with a bit of effort, Weiss discovering very soon just how strangely strong Claudine could be, and thus labeled the youngest as the “brawn” of the house. Weiss made great use of this fact.</p><p>Claudine frowned at the memory of being made to carry the things they bought when they went furniture shopping the other day. Weiss was some sadistic task master.</p><p>“Wh-what the heck is in this thing?” Claudine managed to ask without biting her tongue after tripping over one of the house’s thresholds. “Are these also a part of Diana’s documents?”</p><p>Weiss threw a glance over her shoulder, walking in front of Claudine, leading her to the living room where even more packages lay, Diana cluelessly sorting parcels, boxes, and covered folders into separate piles to be opened.</p><p>“Ah, well… yes, but…”</p><p>“<em>Weiss?</em>” Claudine called after her, voice holding a warning.</p><p>“They’re for Diana, yes. Documents... no. But I thought it would be fun to have some of this stuff delivered for the sake of… <em>stuff.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Stuff</em>.” Claudine echoed. “Right. What stuff.” She sighed, finally placing the last box- she was praying with all her might that it was- on their carpeted floor.</p><p>“Yes, stuff.”</p><p>“I’m <em>asking</em>, what <em>kind</em> of stuff?” Claudine crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes as Weiss did a zipper motion over her mouth.</p><p>“That’s something you and Diana are about to find out.” She made her merry way over to Diana, standing next to the girl seated on the floor, a box cutter in one hand, looking anxiously from one sealed delivery to the other. “Come on, Diana. Open up the presents!”</p><p>“Santa roleplay?” Claudine teased. Weiss pointedly ignored her.</p><p>“W-where do I even start?” The eldest eyed the packages, trying to figure out which one she should open first.</p><p>She was taking quite long, and Claudine and Weiss were beginning to worry that they’d overwhelmed her.</p><p>“Weeell...” Deciding to help Diana out, Weiss looked over the array displayed in front of them, eyes narrowed until they landed on one particular medium-sized box, reaching out for it with a twinkle in her eyes. “How about this one?”</p><p>Diana nodded, a little curious about the younger girl’s reaction. Taking the box from Weiss, she smiled in thanks. Weiss returned the gesture, stepping back to watch as Diana cut through the tape and opened the folded flaps to reveal bubble wrap, some papers for additional cushion and protection, a black bag and-</p><p>“...A Nikon D850…”</p><p>Diana didn’t know why Claudine looked a little bitter, and possibly more shocked than her, but she couldn’t really pay mind to that as she awed at the expensive equipment. <em>Sure</em>, her family had always been loaded and the cost of this was merely pocket change to them; but Diana hadn’t really explored all that privilege the same way they did, anyway.</p><p>To get such a nice present from Weiss...</p><p>“Th-thank... thank you?”</p><p>Weiss pouted a bit at the reaction. She had done her best to get the perfect gift to welcome Diana into college and her new course, but Diana’s response was honestly underwhelming. “Don’t like it?”</p><p>Blue eyes widened, afraid they had insulted the kind Weiss. “N-No! No! Not at all! I mean, no I don’t like- no I mean I <em>like</em> it, I just, no to I don’t like it. I like it! I love it! It’s amazing! And... wow. I... I just... I don’t know if I can accept this...” Diana carefully placed the opened package on their coffee table, staring at that sleek black, those marvelous lens on that box-ish frame the... <em>wow</em>.</p><p>“Psh, sure you can.” Weiss waved off.</p><p>“Can I really...” Diana scratched her cheek lightly, a tiny blush coming on as she felt her next words were a little shameless. “I admit that I <em>would</em> like to keep it...”</p><p>“It’s yours to keep.” Weiss reassured, gentle and smiling. “Okay?”</p><p>Diana looked up to meet her eyes, somehow still unsure, but Weiss coming in to sit next to her, one hand patting her shoulder and the other placing the camera back in Diana’s was the last push of encouragement she needed to accept it.</p><p>“Thank you, Weiss. Really. Thank you.” Diana embraced the gift carefully close to her, smile soft and teary. “It means a lot to me.”</p><p>Diana pocketed this tender moment in her heart, saving it like all the other good memories she’d made with her sisters thus far. And they were numerous, quite abundant considering how long they’d known each other. But maybe that no longer mattered, how long they had been together. Diana should just focus on all the time they have coming.</p><p>A cough from Weiss brought her back to the reality that there were still more packages to be opened, and she sighed internally. She was about to mention something to her sister, but then she caught Weiss staring at Claudine expectantly, as if saying it was the youngest’s turn for... <em>something.</em></p><p>“Claudine, out with it.”</p><p>‘Hmm?’ Diana directed her gaze to Claudine, noticing that the action made the latter flinch, hands deep in her pockets, visibly shuffling underneath the cloth.</p><p>“I’m... I’m just kind of... shy now after seeing that...” She muttered with closed teeth. “You had me carry all these things, and I didn’t know it was part of our plan. Now I don’t really wanna... compete with that...”</p><p>“Compete?” Weiss chuckled. “This is not a competition. Come on, Claud. We agreed to both get her something.” She revealed their said plan to Diana who had been out of the loop on this.</p><p>“Well, <em>yes,</em> but I didn’t think you’d just… get her a bunch of high-end camera gear!” Claudine commented, bewildered. “I literally got her a <em>keychain</em>! I can’t just give Diana a <em>keychain</em>!” She exasperatedly announced. “Not after all <em>that!” </em>She sighed, toes curling and wiggling in some form of discomfort.</p><p>“And Why not?” “Why not?” Two voices sounded simultaneously, heads tilted to the side in confusion.</p><p>‘<em>Gosh, these heiresses.’</em></p><p>“I like keychains.” Diana so helpfully informed.</p><p>“Of course you do.” Claudine deadpanned, gripping the small item in her pocket. “Just…” She sighed once more, finger wearing the ring-like bit of the item. “I just- I feel... embarrassed... and stuff.” She blushed, looking away from the pair on the floor.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>‘<em>Why?’ </em>Claudine looked at them incredulously. Obviously because- because... to people like them, used to extravagance and all the fanciest jewelry and wear, something like this trinket was just-</p><p>“Because it feels so small in comparison to the camera... and insignificant.” Claudine confessed. “I-I mean, not that my thoughts behind it were insignificant, not at all, I just thought I could give you something better. Not that I thought this was no good, I mean. At the time I bought it, but now that I see all this-”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“Huh?” Claudine blinked, facing a serious-looking Diana, rising to her feet and walking over to her.</p><p>“It isn’t insignificant. Nothing you’ve given me is.” Diana’s expression melted into a gentle smiled. “From your kindness, to the gentleness of each action toward me, to your consideration... to these slippers on my feet,” She flapped them for emphasis. “to the mug I drink from daily, and my toothbrush on the bathroom counter. All those, and the warmth behind them pile up in my heart, making it overflow with gratitude. Really, Claudine. The greatest thing you’ve gifted to me is your genuine care for me and my feelings.”</p><p>“Diana...”</p><p>Her words, it moved Claudine’s heart. She never thought it meant that much to the older girl. She had gotten all those things for Diana, did all those things for her, simply because... she could. And she wanted Diana to experience better things than all the pain she’d been through.</p><p>“Thank you, Claudine.” Diana said, coming to a stop in front of the younger girl. Her arms raised and opened up, Claudine before pausing awkwardly in the air, her whole frame freezing. “U-um...”</p><p>With a raised brow indicating her confusion, Claudine waited, posture uncomfortably straight</p><p>“Just hug and get it over with.” Their one-woman audience complained, getting impatient. “And just give her the damn gift, Claud!”</p><p>“Hrrngh- okay, okay! I get it! I got it!” Claudine grumbled, fishing through her pocket and pulling out a silver keychain, a small unicorn figure attached with a tiny bead next to it, and a letter D that looked like a waxed seal. “I- This is obviously not the <em>o-only</em> thing I got you.” Claudine tried to say, thinking of what else she could get to supplement this huge failure.</p><p>But it may have not been needed.</p><p>Diana engulfed her in a huge hug, sobbing lightly into her neck, thanking her over and over.</p><p>Claudine felt those warm tears wash over her skin. Her heart ached, her eyes stung. But she could hold it in, she could. She was a big, strong girl-</p><p>“Thank you, Claudine. Thank you. Thank you so much. For always thinking of me. For getting me something I can truly call <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>And Claudine broke, arms squeezing tight around Diana’s waist, silently crying into her shoulder. “Dummy. Everything you have right now is truly yours. And we are truly <em>your sisters.”</em></p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>Weiss looked away, if only to hide the tears that had also formed at the corners of her eyes. “Hey! That camera is solely yours as well!” She inserted, jokingly sounding annoyed, before shaking it off when Diana gave her an apologetic look. She smiled,  watching her sisters continue to hug.</p><p>It didn’t look like they were going to part soon, huh. Maybe in a bit. They’d separate. In 1... 2... 3...</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Okay, Weiss was beginning to feel a <em>little</em> left out. Maybe she wanted to be in the hug too. Not that she’d admit to that.</p><p>Buuutt, she <em>could</em> just... hint at it. Or something. Casually, so they wouldn’t know. Claudine would tease her for days if she found out Weiss had felt a little lonely.</p><p>“You made such a big deal out of it, only to become so soft.” Weiss laughed, walking over to her sisters and flicking Claudine on the forehead, earning her an adorable yelp, and not-as-adorable glare. “Guess you being the youngest makes perfect sense now.”</p><p>“Wha-Hey! I’ll have you know-” Claudine broke away from Diana, proceeding to bicker with Weiss who simply laughed at Claudine’s empty bites.</p><p>---</p><p>Diana admired the scene in front of her, smiling warmly at her two sisters. They had transitioned from intense verbal exchange to teasing words and playful wrestling, and Diana could not help but smile along as Claudine and Weiss filled the living room with their laughter.</p><p>Warm.</p><p>It felt so warm.</p><p>Subconsciously, Diana had grabbed her new camera, lifting it up and snapping a photo of two beautiful hearts who had become her new world.</p><p>Like this photo, she would cherish them forever.</p>
<hr/><p>After their little gift-giving spree, they decided it was time to get a move on with their <em>actual </em>business. They had succeeded in getting the recommendations Diana needed, and simply needed to file them and prepare them with the rest of Diana’s enrollment documents.</p><p>As Diana sorted through the papers, reading the contents of each to check over important information, she found that there were some personal letters accompanying them as well. At first, they seemed to be greetings, checking in on Diana. She was almost happy, before she felt twinges in her heart, soon figuring what they were actually about. Just more people sucking up to her to get to her family.</p><p>Well. They were barking up the wrong tree. Diana was no longer of any value to the Cavendishes. Even if she was stuck bearing their name. It was practically just an unwanted decoration to her image; an image she desperately wanted to break free from.</p><p>Alongside those empty salutations were the sugar-coated bitterness from comments from Diana’s old teachers. They were almost all the same, with some saying it was a shame that she wouldn’t be continuing on as a doctor. Most were surprised to hear she was taking arts for college as not everyone knew of Diana’s family situation, and maybe they hadn’t even cared enough to know about Diana until this point.</p><p>Diana would have liked to believe that, s<em>urely</em>, they would have seen the scandal on the news of the Cavendish’s case of abuse- but then Diana remembered that her family was powerful enough to possibly cover it all up, only enduring a few scrapes to their name. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised then if they still thought she’d go medical.</p><p>Of course. They didn’t know. They didn’t want to anyway. They probably assumed Diana was just dropping out, not strong enough to ensure the pressures that came with being someone of her previous status. How would they see her? Did they think of her as pathetic? Maybe. Maybe.</p><p>And now, Diana was left with feelings of shame.</p><p>Before she could wallow in more of her brought-back sorrows, hands were quick to move around her, Diana realizing that Claudine had taken her laptop away from her, closing the messages and shutting the device down, while Weiss took away the letters. She was glaring at them so hard, Diana hoped she wouldn’t crumple or tear them. They still needed those.</p><p>“Don’t read those any longer than you should. And don’t listen to any of those comments. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p>“Weiss is right. You are amazing.”</p><p>“No sister of mine is going to get shamed because of her undeniable talent and wit.” Weiss huffed, breathing out her feelings of irritation.</p><p>Diana felt her eyes water as she felt their unconditional support for her. Something she’d never had before.</p><p>Whatever deity had blessed her all at once with the best gifts in existence- her two sisters- deserved all the praise Diana had to give.</p><p>Weiss and Claudine shared a look as Diana wiped away the few tears that had slipped by. They sighed before grinning, pulling Diana into a group hug.</p><p>Really, Diana felt silly for worrying about all those things now. All those people she shouldn’t- couldn’t care less about.</p><p>With a laugh, she could only join her sisters as they faced everyone else in the world. Everyone who had used them, hurt them. To that, they’d scream,</p><p>“”<em><b>Screw them!””</b></em></p>
<hr/><p>“I- I apologize... could you perhaps... run me through the steps one more time? Just <em>one more </em>time.” Diana pleaded, face contorted in frustration.</p><p>Weiss and Claudine found it absolutely adorable.</p><p>Who knew Diana was so bad with phones! They were only exchanging numbers, for crying out loud!</p><p>This was truly a mystery that confounded them as Claudine and Weiss had watched Diana efficiently navigate her way around her laptop and camera gear. She was excellent in getting all the school application documents ready, and the pair had watched her fixing the practice photos she’d taken earlier, afterwards.</p><p>So what was so hard about tapping a few icons on her phone compared to <em>that</em>?!</p><p>“I-... i-it’s because i practiced using those! It took me quite a while, but I’m proud to say I’m able to use them well now!”</p><p>“Practice...” Weiss parroted, dumbfounded at the revelation. She blinked. Turned to Claudine. “Practice... she says... using a laptop...-”</p><p>And exploded.</p><p>“HAHAHAHA, practicing?! Practicing using a phone?? Diana, you are<em> adorable!”</em></p><p>Diana clearly didn’t appreciate this, not because she felt insulted by Weiss’ actions, but because she couldn’t comprehend just what was so wrong about daily practicing your typing skills to get sharper.</p><p>----</p><p>Claudine chopped Weiss lightly on the head, sighing to keep herself from giggling as well.“Don’t worry about it, Diana. We’re just surprised.”</p><p>“I still fail to understand why.” Diana frowned, and Claudine poked at the spot between her eyes, now laughing.</p><p>“Stop that, you’ll get wrinkles.”</p><p>Diana blushed.</p><p>“Let’s forget about this for a second, and actually help Diana out, <em>Weiss</em>.” Claudine warned, and that effectively got Weiss to stop, as her laughter calmed into a smile.</p><p>“I got it, haha.” She then proceeded to review all the steps on ‘how to add someone to your contacts’ to Diana. “Do you think you can do it on your own now?” She smiled at Diana as she finished.</p><p>Diana nodded silently, then looked up to Claudine with a wordless question in her eyes.</p><p>One that Claudine had no idea about.</p><p>“W-what?” After five minutes of not getting it, Diana’s stare was beginning to feel pressuring.</p><p>“May I have your number as well?”</p><p>Really. She was just so cute.</p><p>“You absolutely can.”</p><p>Weiss and Claudine watched over Diana with soft expressions on their faces as she stared at her screen, mesmerized by the names of her sisters on the little glowing object in her hand.</p><p>“I’ve... I’ve never needed a phone.” She confessed. “I’ve never had one... that’s why I have no clue on how to use it.”</p><p>“Huh? Not even for contacting your friends?” Weiss simply asked.</p><p>“I... I had an email. And a home phone... and...” Diana paused. “...no friends anyway. At least, not in school that I’d need to contact with an urgency.”</p><p>Claudine blinked. Maybe they should have expected this? She definitely couldn’t say she related to the experience as she’d been surrounded by love and good company for most of her life.</p><p>She couldn’t possibly hope to feel what Diana did, or understand it. What she <em>could,</em> however, was change those situations into something better.</p><p>She would let Diana feel loved.</p><p>She and Weiss would.</p><p>“Well... you have us now.” She said, quieter than expected. Almost a whisper.</p><p>Weiss and Diana turned to her, the latter’s eyes shimmering once more with unshed tears.</p><p>How many times had they made Diana cry already?</p><p>Her next words made Claudine want to as well.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I do.”</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>D-day. It was a Monday.  Two weeks before classes would get rolling. Today, the girls’ main agenda would be to get Diana enrolled as soon as possible, and then Claudine and Weiss would proceed to check on their own student statuses and pick up their uniforms.</p><p>The uniforms had been issued as a means to identify their students. They were free to wear it as they saw fit, so long as it was still recognizable as belonging to the school.</p><p>After they had accomplished most of what they needed for Diana’s processes, they sat waiting in the seats just outside the office clerk’s transaction window, waiting for their names to get called on to pick up Weiss and Claudine’s uniforms.</p><p>“Could this take any <em>longer</em>?” Weiss groaned. “The service is taking <em>ages!</em>”</p><p>“Hush, you. It’s not that bad at all.” Claudine sighed. Although she felt a similar frustration and impatience after sitting in that place for nearly half an hour, she understood that there were many other transactions ongoing so close to the beginning of classes.</p><p>Even Diana looked as though she was getting bored. It wouldn’t be surprising if one of them fell asleep at some point. Claudine had already gone through a few games on her phone, and didn’t feel like playing any more. They could only wait at this point.</p><p>Before the trio could succumb to even more mental distress, like a taste of salvation, their turn came.</p><p>“Weiss Schnee.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Weiss almost jumped out of her seat, glad the nightmare was over as she skipped over to the window to receive her items.</p><p>“Claudine Saijou.” The clerk called next. Claudine made her way more calmly, bowing gratefully to the worker.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>As Claudine was doing all the final checks for all of their things, and inquiring about Diana’s status, she barely heard Weiss mumbling to herself, staring at Claudine the whole while.</p><p>“Claudine Saijou…” Weiss thought long and hard. Since the other day she had been wondering about why Claudine’s face and name were so familiar. She felt stupid not asking anything about it sooner. They’d been living together awhile now! So why hadn’t they ever... well, to be fair, with all the circumstances surrounding them, they hadn’t really tried to pry too much into one another’s pasts. They had also always referred to each other by their first names right away.</p><p>She knew Diana’s last name by heart, and a little bit of the weight behind it because of all the things they’d had gone through since meeting, helping the girl. She was sure they knew her name as it was the only thing she’d <em>ever </em>share with her dick of a father.</p><p>But there hadn’t really been an occasion to think about Claudine’s. Even if they <em>had</em> met her mother.</p><p>Why was that?</p><p>Weiss didn’t really know or understand. But now, she had a chance to stand back and think about it. What was it that had been tickling her mind each time she heard that name.</p><p>She tested the name a few more times, a tingling on her tongue as she tried to jog her memory. Just where...</p><p>“<em>Ah!</em> “ Weiss snapped, turning to Claudine and pointing a finger right at her face. “Claudine Saijou! <em>You’re</em> Saijou Claudine!”</p><p>A surprised Claudine, reeled back slightly, eyes wide, blinking at Weiss. Just what was this girl going on about this time?</p><p>“Yes… Yes, I’m Saijou Claudine. Thank you for telling me my name.” She tried, recovering from her initial scare.</p><p>“And I’m Diana Cavendish.” Diana butted in, wondering if she should also state her full name. Had Weiss somehow forgotten and needed a refresher? Did she need them for something?</p><p>“No, <em>no</em>, you idiots.” Weiss sighed, exasperated. Luckily, neither of her sisters took offense to what she’d just called them. Organizing her realizations, she shared them to the pair, once more gesturing to Claudine. “You’re the one from that… that.. Lou’s ointment commercial from a while back!” She excitedly exclaimed.</p><p>A blush crept across Claudine’s features, suddenly hyper aware of their surroundings. She began to notice that Weiss little outburst was starting to garner attention as more people began to recognize her. Of course they would. In a school for the arts, why <em>shouldn’t</em> she expect this?</p><p>“Did she just say Saijou Claudine?”</p><p>“You mean the one from Seishou? <em>That</em> Saijou Claudine?”</p><p>Claudine flinched.</p><p>“I loved her acting in Starlight!”</p><p>“I preferred her Dracula.”</p><p>“We all know it was Black Beard that was the hottest.”</p><p>Only good things were being said about her, but Claudine couldn’t help but feel awkward in this situation. Plus, her sisters... were here. Somehow it felt a little embarrassing with them watching.</p><p>She could see some people inching closer to her, and she could hear whispers about taking photos or talking to her. Usually, she’d stand up straight in pride and thank everyone supporting her, but somehow she felt... uncomfortable from the attention.</p><p>She hadn’t been in Japan, in<em> Seishou, </em>for a few years. Maybe it<em> was</em> a little surprising to know that her name was still heard of, and it was mostly associated with her former school. She knew she’d made some mark in France, but... the more time she spent there, away from many things she’d chosen to leave behind, it felt as though her sparkle <em>dimmed.</em></p><p>Things she’d left behind... huh.</p><p>Claudine shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts.</p><p>Maybe they should leave now.</p><p>Claudine grabbed her uniform that had fallen to the floor after Weiss loud declaration. She bowed in apology to the staff for the ruckus, threw some thanks over her shoulder, and ushered her sisters out the room hurriedly.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So... Saijou Claudine huh.”  Weiss awkwardly repeated Claudine’s name for her to hear again.</p><p>Claudine remained seated on the courtyard bench with her head down, not looking at Weiss. Silent.</p><p>Weiss was beginning to feel a little guilty, not even knowing why. Maybe she should try to ease the situation some way?</p><p>“I… I liked the ointment? It worked really well for me and was compatible with my skin type.” She attempted lamely.</p><p>Diana voiced her agreement, feeling the tension present in the air and wanting to help out. “Yes, I also used it during…” She trailed off, eyes dulling as she looked away, now <em>also</em> silent.</p><p>The girls understood immediately what Diana had been needing it for.</p><p>With that plan backfiring, moments of nothing passed.</p><p>“It’s alright, Weiss.” Claudine lifted her head, trying to meet Weiss gaze as assurance, but then shifting her eyes to the side mere seconds later. “...I was just... embarrassed.” -that and feeling another emotion that Claudine didn’t really want to face at the moment.</p><p>Again, she thought of it. Really, it was rather uncharacteristic of her to be this way. Usually, she would be rather proud of her achievements. While not in an annoyingly boastful manner, she never shied away from attention. Usually she took it with grace and humility.</p><p>Maybe it was because they were her sisters suddenly looking at her differently. Or maybe it was because of the mention of Seishou and all the memories... and<em> people </em>linked to it that she had neglected for so long, that reminded her and made her feel at odds with the sudden attention.  Maybe... she just didn’t know.</p><p>“If it helps,” Diana tried again. Maybe this could help them lighten the atmosphere. “I, for one, am proud to have a sister who’s been on TV?” She smiled, taking a seat next to Claudine, placing a hand over her own on her lap.</p><p>No matter how talented Weiss and Diana were, their performances were mostly exclusive to their rich guests at home. Weiss may have been invited on a radio broadcast once or twice, or a recording for a documentary on music. She was once even on a YouTube video for a friend. But it was different from having your face be constantly plastered on screen every time a particular commercial came out for days on end.</p><p>“If I remember right, you had another one… Country… ma’am?” Claudine’s blush came back as she shyly nodded.</p><p>“Ah! I remember you also had this one play!” Claudine watched silver brows knit together momentarily, Weiss struggling to pin the tail on the donkey. “Anne? Annie? Wait, no, that’s not it. Let’s see here…” She mumbled a few more names to herself, before the confusion in her eyes cleared somewhat, Weiss carefully asking,“Arrie?”</p><p>Claudine chuckled, amused. “Thank you for remembering. Yes, that was- you could say- the peak of my work. That was then. But now…” She smiled softly, eyes on the dirt, kicking a pebble away and watching it roll along ‘til it came to a dead halt. “I’m nothing special, really.”</p><p>...Did she really just say that about herself? Her eyes widened the slightest bit but her expression settled before her sisters could take notice.</p><p>Now really wasn’t the time for her thoughts to be all jumbled up and in a mess.</p><p>“Are you KIDDING me, right now?” Weiss scoffed. “Did you see those people’s reactions back there? That’s definitely amazing. <em>You’re </em>amazing.”</p><p>“Says an international recitalist.” Claudine responded without missing a beat, looking up at Weiss with a glint in her deep magenta eyes.</p><p>Weiss looked taken aback. “Y-you know-...how?“</p><p>“I study much.” Claudine shrugged. “I’ve seen and kept far too many books, video sources and the like for reference. Research. It’s research, dear sister. And I’ve come across you more times than i have fingers.” She confessed.</p><p>“And you never bothered telling me you knew me?”</p><p>“Why would I?” Claudine grinned teasingly. “Want me to stroke your ego?”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Just like that, the weight had been lifted and Claudine found herself enjoying this banter with Weiss. Her sass and her confident, straight-forward self that always seemed to amuse and cheer them up in many moments, breaking the ice in their interactions.</p><p>Claudine felt her entirety smile at her older sister, feeling warmer. Such a pleasant feeling.</p><p>As she silently admired her sibling, a gentle giggling tickled Claudine’ ears as Diana watched her younger sister’s exchanges and playful jabs at one another. Claudine noticed Weiss quiet down as well as they ended up staring.</p><p>She knew the thought the same thing. They found it quite nice, a very pretty sound coming from an incredibly beautiful girl.</p><p>That visage imprinted itself in her mind, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Diana-</p><p>“... Ever considered being a model, Diana?” Weiss suddenly blurted out the exact thoughts in Claudine’s mind.</p><p>Diana’s eyes were just as wide as hers as the stunned girl looked between her two younger sisters, words barely registering in her mind.</p><p>“<em>Huh?”</em></p>
<hr/><p>School.</p><p>What a place.</p><p>School was, and always had been her escape back then. It was where she would not feel the physical torment of her aunt, it was a place where she wouldn’t have to endure the scathing words of her family.</p><p>Yes, school had its own pressures, the teachers keeping their watchful eyes on her; sometimes expectant, other times judging. Diana also had her fair share of distant admirers, and braver, envious foe, but those were trivial little things in comparison to her home life of abuse.</p><p>Thumbtacks in her shoes, or her books in a fountain were as ant bites to her, nothing in comparison to the lions that hungered to devour her once she stepped foot into the manor’s towering gates come the end of the school day.</p><p>So really, school may have been better than home, but it never really held a special place in Diana’s heart. If anything, it was more associated with terror and the idea of faux and temporary freedom.</p><p>But now, did these perceptions remain for Diana? Or could school be something else for her, now that she had two allies on her side.</p><p>Two allies... two <em>sisters.</em></p><p>Diana inwardly smiled at the word. That she had them now, that they were present in a place like ‘school’, it already made all the difference.</p><p>Where she had no genuine friends and peers before, she now had two of the best people by her side. Where she had no one who believed in her or her dreams, she’d found two people pushing her to pursue ones she hadn’t realized she had.</p><p>And though she had no family to send her off to school then, she did now...</p><p>Right now.</p><p>“Okay, Diana. Just as we were told, today is only the orientation day. There won’t be any classes, so we’re expecting an early out for the day. Which means we’ll be expecting to see you pretty soon after classes end.” Claudine’s hands fiddled with her tie, straightening it out and pressing it gently to Diana’s chest. “Perfect.” She nodded in satisfaction, eyes lifting to meet Diana’s. “Now. I have a copy of your schedule because Weiss said it’d be best for us to know where you are at times.” She informed, before eyes widened in panic, an explanation on her lips. “W-we don’t mean to tread on your privacy of alone time or anything, you can tell us if-”</p><p>“Claudine. It’s okay.” Diana laughed, watching her sister calm down somewhat.</p><p>“Okay.” Claudine paused to admire the pretty sound of Diana’s happiness. “Okay, but anyway. Our lunch times match up, so we were hoping we’d all have it together; how do you feel about that?” Claudine bit her lip, just a little nervous.</p><p>“I’d love that.”</p><p>“Ah, thank goodness.” Claudine sighed in relief. “Also, you have our numbers and all so just ring us up if you need us.” Claudine added more and more to her list of reminders. “Also, I snuck a water bottle into your bag. Remember to hydrate regularly! And also, don’t be scared to tell the teacher if you ever need a bathroom break-”</p><p>“Claudine.”</p><p>“And blatantly- not shyly, mind you- give people a piece of your mind if they ever try to hurt-”</p><p>“Claudine!” Diana laughed again, airy and sweet. “I’m not a child, you both needn’t be so concerned.” She patted the girl on the head, gaining a blush from her younger sister. “Thank you. Also, class starts in five. I know your classroom is quite far from mine.”</p><p>She knew the girl was biting her tongue, keeping her from saying anything more. Diana knew she was considering Diana’s words, knowing they were right. “Fine...”  She relented.</p><p>“Get to your class, Claudine. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Claudine still looked reluctant to leave Diana, eyes searching her expression for any doubts or anxiety, but finding none, she backed away.</p><p>“Fine. Okay. I got it. I’ll go. But!”</p><p>“Just <em>go,</em> Claudine.” Diana giggled. “Go. I’ll be alright. Please? Trust me?”</p><p>“I- I do trust you!” Diana heard the girl murmur a few things to herself. “I do. Okay. I’ll go. You’ll be fine, okay?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Okay. Pinky promise.” Diana felt her face warm as she and Claudine did the childish gesture, but it made her smile, thinking of how sweet and innocent Claudine could still be at times.</p><p>“Pinky promise.”</p><p>“Call me or Weiss! Lunch together! Water!” She called over her shoulder, even as she walked away.</p><p>“I will!” Diana reassured. Really, Claudine was a worrywart. The girl still paused in the middle of the hall before taking the turn around the corridor, making sure Diana was really alright. Once she was satisfied, she disappeared from the older girl’s sight.</p><p>Diana spun on her heel, facing the sliding wood separating her from her knew life goal. This was it. She just needed to take a step in. With a deep breath, it was like a mask was dropped onto her.</p><p>Her eyes became blank and cold, her expression just as frozen, settled not in a frown nor a smile. Simply a fine line on her lips. Diana trod into the room, a switch within clearly flipped.</p><p>She hated it. This Diana Cavendish. This Diana was cold and calculative to a fault. This Diana had built many walls around herself because she’d known the terrors of the world, and the possibility of people only here to use her. She had to be careful. That’s what the Cavendish had said. That’s what Diana had eventually tasted for herself after many betrayals.</p><p>This was only a defense. Impregnable as it should be when dealing with the outside world.</p><p>...</p><p>But then... where was this defense when she’d first met Weiss and Claudine? It was practically non-existent.</p><p>Diana felt her expression soften, eyes warming the tiniest bit. Thinking about her sisters made her feel... <em>fluffy</em>... inside. She never thought she could feel such a thing. It was such an abstract concept to her, that when she’d heard it from other people in the past, she knew she scoffed at the idea.</p><p>The emotions she knew were pain, anger, pride, sadness, the occasional joy. Feelings such as ‘fluffiness’ and ‘softness’, she’d never really understood what they meant. She still didn’t.</p><p>But she smiled. At least she now <em>knew</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Diana internally squirmed in her seat, under the burning scrutiny of fiery eyes that had been locked onto her ever since she entered the room. Even during the duration of orientations and introductions, the only time the girl had broken her stare was when it was her turn to give her name and basic information to the class, as well as while she excitedly responded to a lot of things their professor had said. Only during those times did she give the poor Cavendish room to breathe.</p><p>Then it was back to watching every moment of Diana in that room.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Diana had no clue.</p><p>Kagari Atsuko.</p><p>She seemed peppy, cheery. She was loud and active. She was so different from Diana. She was friendly- or so Diana had observed as she first arrived in the class. She smiled at everyone and greeted them good morning, and Diana had regretted catching her gaze that now refused to leave her form.</p><p>She never said anything, she hadn’t greeted Diana ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’ like she did the rest of their classmates.</p><p>She didn’t get her.</p><p>She didn’t understand why the girl kept looking at her... she didn’t understand why she kept sneaking glances back.</p><p>So she didn’t force herself to think about it anymore than she should.</p><p>She may or may not get involved with the woman from time to time, maybe for school work and such, but she didn’t see them getting along at all. She had no time nor reason to pursue friendships anyway.</p><p>Kagari Atsuko, whoever she was, was just going to be another passing figure in her academic life, Diana concluded.</p><p>An odd lass, she surmised.</p><p>Class ended promptly, the professor saying she found no need to discuss much since it was only the first day, and that the students should go out and explore the campus. Maybe they’d find inspiration to use in the upcoming days.</p><p>As she packed her things into her bag, Diana could feel that incessant gaze boring into her back, the pressure laid strongly on her.</p><p>She really wanted to just ignore it, but somehow she felt like that wouldn’t be possible. There was a chance that this girl would actually act on all her staring.</p><p>...or not?</p><p>Diana quirked a brow as the girl had averted her gaze once Diana met it, clumsily throwing her materials into her own backpack, closing it haphazardly before rushing down the steps between the rows of lecture desks. As the bag hopped off her back as she made those rough movements, Diana  bit her lip. She could just foresee something happening-</p><p>And it did.</p><p>The girl’s water bottle had somehow fallen out of her pack, making a clacking sound that surprised the owner as she quickly tripped over her feet and fell to the floor.</p><p>In a span of under a minute.</p><p>Diana rushed forward without hesitation, body moving on its own as she crouched by the fallen girl, helping her sit up before gathering the contents spilled from her bag after she’d made her glorious failure of an exit.</p><p>Diana worked quietly, handing the girl her things and looking her over for any signs of pain or injury. Upon seeing that she may as well be fine, she got up wordlessly, gave the girl a curt nod before going out the door.</p><p>Only to be followed by that Kagari girl, voice calling out behind her.</p><p>“W-w-w-wait!”</p><p>She waited. Something compelled her to do so. Turning around, she raised a curious brow.</p><p>“I- you...” The brunette tried, not really knowing what to say after all <em>that</em>. <em>“Thank you.”</em>  She murmured quietly, and Diana had met her eyes and found sincere rubies glimmering with something she was unfamiliar with. Something that had suddenly captured her, leaving her staring. “Miss Cavendish.”</p><p>At the sound of her name, she snapped out of the odd trance, nodding once more with a reply of, “You’re welcome. Now I should go-”</p><p>“Wait-!”</p><p>Again, Diana felt her feet root themselves in place, not allowing her to leave. “Yes?”</p><p>She watched as the girl opened and shut her mouth, forming words in her mind perhaps, then rethinking them over and over ‘til she looked like a fish out of water with the way she left Diana hanging.</p><p>“If you have nothing else to say, I should be on my way.” That sounded a bit too cold, Diana admitted to herself. However, this was her normal reaction to people she did not know and could not be bothered to know anyway.</p><p>This was fine. She told herself so.</p><p>So then why was she so expectant? For... something<em>- anything- </em>from this unfamiliar person that had spent the better half of their orientation day ogling her?</p><p>Diana just didn’t get it. She didn’t get herself.</p><p>Upon receiving no response, she sighed, turning around for the last time. <em>This time</em> she wouldn’t look back. She wouldn’t wait. “Good day.” She said as a final word, shoes tapping against the floor.</p><p>She’d leave. She’d walk away this time. She’d ignore the stare boring into her very soul. She would never interact with this girl anymore if she could help it. She’d push away these strange feelings, these curious thoughts of hers all in a mess just because of this strange girl.</p><p>Then she’d be fine.</p><p>School would just be her, her camera, and her sisters. That was enough for her.</p><p>She kept walking, nearing the corner of the hallway.</p><p>“Ever considered being a model, Miss Cavendish?!”</p><p>-And she stopped.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>[“Ever considered being a model, Diana?”]</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Her sister’s question during her enrollment replayed in her mind, Diana slightly in awe at the coincidence.</p><p>Diana struggled to find her voice as she remained frozen by the stairs. Kagari Atsuko quickly followed after her, standing a bit too close for Diana’s liking, staring so intently into her eyes.</p><p>Once she found her tongue, a weak question was the only thing she managed. “Wh-why do you ask?”</p><p>“Please. Be my model.”’</p><p>There was this sincerity in her odd request, this spell in her eyes; and for a moment, Diana thought of saying yes. Only for a moment. Regaining her bearings, Diana shook here head, no.</p><p>It just wasn’t possible. Her?</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Diana’s brows furrowed at the continued request. In the first place, should this girl really be asking her course-mate that?</p><p>“But… Miss Kagari… we’re both photographers…”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>‘<em>So?’</em> What did she mean by that?</p><p>“Does that have anything to do with being my model?”</p><p>“...yes?” For one, <em>Diana </em>would be needing her own model. She’d figured she could ask her sisters for this one favor.</p><p>Diana realized the girl might be asking for their future projects that the teacher had mentioned earlier in orientation. If this was her way of being diligent by scouting early, she was barking up the wrong tree.</p><p>“But you could still do it! I know a senior who previously did the same thing! Come on, please, Miss Cavendish?”</p><p>In the first place, why was this girl so dead set on having Diana model for her? Why was she pleading so endearingly, with her eyes hopeful and sparkling, making it hard for Diana to say no. <em>So hard</em> to say no<em>.</em></p><p>“I…”</p><p>‘<em>I’ll think about it?’</em></p><p>Wait. Was that what she wanted to say? No, impossible. She shouldn’t even think of that possibility in the first place. Just.... what was it that was going on with Diana.</p><p>This girl had no clue who she was. She didn’t know Diana nor her past, nor her... scars. It wasn’t just an embarrassing feeling, or simple apprehension, now that she pondered on the reason behind her response- or rather, lack of it.</p><p>It was shame. If Kagari Atsuko ever found out about Diana Cavendish, there was no way she’d actually keep asking, was there? To have Diana as her model. No, not her. Not someone as marred and tainted, scarred and ugly as her.</p><p>And Diana had her answer.</p><p>“I’m sorry... I’m only a photographer.”</p>
<hr/><p>Weiss glared at her desk, willing the dark coffee stain on it away. There was also some cream, possibly from a doughnut, smeared along the side of it. So early in the morning, and already she was experiencing levels of gross she’d very much rather <em>not</em> see.</p><p>“Youch! You sure got the bad draw for the seating assignment. Wonder who among these early birds did<em> that</em> though<em>.</em>” Weiss’ eyes traced up the finger pointing to the frosted mess on her desk, trying to meet the origin of the voice that popped up beside her, red-tipped brunette strands obstructing her vision from this stranger’s face. This made her realize.</p><p>“Um... aren’t you a little too close?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>The mop of two-toned hair swayed with the motions of her new companion, turning her head to face Weiss.</p><p>‘<em>Silver. How... </em><em><b>peculiar</b></em><em>.’</em></p><p>Before she lost herself, completely entranced, Weiss backed away in her seat, tearing her eyes free of that magnetic gaze. “I- I said you’re too close!”</p><p>“Oh. Oh! Oh, my bad. Sorry. Just. I saw you frowning so early in the morning, like you were gonna murder someone or something, or your desk.” The girl scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “I’m Ruby, by the way. Ruby Rose.”</p><p>“Miss Rose. Great. Well then, I’ll be looking for a way to... deal with <em>this, </em>so if you’d excuse me.” Weiss promptly rose from her seat, making a line for the door.</p><p>“Hey, that’s not very polite.” ‘Ruby’ called after Weiss. “I gave you my name, so why can’t I get yours?”</p><p>Weiss stopped in her tracks, casting a casual glance over her shoulder at the person who had gone and entered her personal bubble without much apprehension earlier, and admittedly, had piqued her interest.</p><p>Well. She was going to need some acquaintances to get through this class smoothly, after all. Hmm... but did it have to be<em> her</em>? Weiss pondered it. Maybe she could be of some use to Weiss.</p><p>With a small smirk, she considered her final options. She <em>could </em>just give her name... But where was the fun in that? They were classmates anyway.</p><p>So with a flip of her hair over her shoulder and a cheeky tone of voice,</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll learn soon enough.”</p><p>-She walked away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Claudine stood outside the door of the classroom, hesitant about entering.</p><p>She was late.</p><p>She was late for classes because she had to make sure Diana was settled in and okay. Claudine had escorted Diana to her first class as some sort of precaution in case something happened to the girl on the way. She and Weiss had talked about it the night before school began, and decided it would be for the best. Just to be safe. So she’d taken the liberty to do this task as Weiss’ class started earlier than Diana’s and hers.</p><p>And she was glad to do it. Just that she might have taken a bit too long. Plus, it didn’t help that her classroom was on the other side of the building. Fortunately for her, she had swung by the faculty room first thing when they got to school to find her first period’s professor and inform her of the possibility that she’d be late. She was meticulous and sure like that.</p><p>But being late... wasn’t really the reason why she wasn’t too keen on entering the class, was it?</p><p>A deep breath.</p><p>She... should go in now.</p><p>With a simple, “excuse me”, and a knock on the front door, she slid it open to reveal herself to only the teacher who beckoned her in upon noticing Claudine.</p><p>If she took a step in now, what would greet her? <em>Who</em> would she see? Was she... ready for this inevitable reunion?</p><p>Her stomach churned.</p><p>Things were going to be different. She just knew it.</p><p>“Ah, yes, our final student.” Her professor’s voice took her out of her inner turmoil, adding to the dread she was feeling as she had no way out anymore. This was it. She had to face the stage and the people who stood on it. “She’s excused from being late because of some family circumstances, but we’re glad she could make it and complete our class, aren’t we students?”</p><p>Claudine thought the teacher was rather chipper. She seemed so happy so early in the morning. A totally different mood from Claudine.</p><p>She supposed she should just get on with it. Whatever happened, she’d deal with it later.</p><p>So she walked in, turning to the rest of the class, bowing in apology for being late.</p><p>... bowing to a certain group of people in apology for being a year late.</p><p>Claudine could clearly feel the eight pairs of extremely surprised eyes boring their scalding gazes into her. She wanted to address them and all the questions she knew swirled within them, but first things first. Formalities and introductions and all-</p><p>A resounding clatter of a seat, as it was pushed back suddenly, stole the room’s attention. A figure stood so abruptly, the handouts on the desk slipping off.</p><p>“Saijou…san.”</p><p>‘<em>What a face you’re making...’</em> She chuckled to herself.</p><p>“Well, yes. I’m pleased you remember my name,” Claudine threw back with a bit of a tease, a sprinkle of playful haughtiness mixed in. She met the intense gaze with a fiery spirit of competition, like she always did; in a way, daring this person to say more, or to be her usual infuriating self.</p><p>But it seems she was just stunned.</p><p>Claudine raised a challenging brow, waiting for the spluttering mess to say something.</p><p>What she received was a gaping mouth, shock all over the woman’s expression, and a shy wave of a hand.</p><p>Then the mask of confident indifference she had donned melted into something much gentler as she looked into those Violet eyes she missed dreadfully.</p><p>“… Tendou Maya.”</p>
<hr/><p>Claudine felt pleasantly surprised that Aijo Karen could hold back any sort of emotion, at this point. She was very obviously buzzing in her seat in unfiltered tension and excitement, eyes frequently darting to where Claudine was. Hikari blatantly stared, and poor Mahiru tried to get both to calm down and pay attention to class orientation. Claudine found herself smiling the slightest bit at that.</p><p>Some things really didn’t change.</p><p>Maya, on the other hand hadn’t looked back at her once since their earlier reunion. While this could simply mean that she still kept her impeccable focus and professionalism that separated work and school from personal life, to Claudine, it was still their first interaction after a long time... She couldn’t help but feel disheartened.</p><p>Was she not pleased to see Claudine? Was it because... Claudine hadn’t kept in touch with everyone?  </p><p>Or was there something else that she didn’t know of?</p>
<hr/><p>Class could not end any quicker, but by the time that it did, Hikari and Karen were already making a beeline straight for her, as did the others- the others being the rest of her dorm mates and dearest friends. She was already bracing herself for the impending impact of these two jumping her, but before anyone else could touch her, Nana had sped her way past the pair, and engulfed Claudine in a near-bone-crushing hug.</p><p>“Kuro-chaaaan!” She wailed like a child, not completely out of character for Nana. “What happened to you all this time?!”</p><p>The flood gates of inquiry opened and rushed at Claudine who struggled to keep up with answering every query her friends had about the last year that she had been gone.</p><p>Warmth flooded her heart at the realization of many things. Among those was the fact that her friends didn’t seem mad at all. They had only been worried and hopeful for her well-being. Claudine’s heart was moved.</p><p>One thing that bothered her was that as the others fawned over her and asked her their endless questions, Maya just stood off to the side, not engaging with the rest of them. It unnerved Claudine. Maya was the one she was closest to, the one she thought she knew and understood the most.</p><p>So what was going on?</p><p>After everyone had calmed, satisfied with the brief explanation of Claudine’s life in Paris and why she’d lost contact with them all, she was surprised when everyone parted from her, creating a space to allow Maya and Claudine to clearly face each other. As if they were saying, ‘talk’.</p><p>Maya looked to be as shocked as she was. Claudine bit her lip nervously.</p><p>What would Maya do?</p>
<hr/><p>Tendou Maya knew she was a prideful woman. She was a confident woman. She was a skilled, talented, persevering woman.</p><p>What she was <em>not </em>was petty.</p><p>And yet, she couldn’t help but sulk the moment her mind had registered that Saijou Claudine was back. Back in Japan. Back in their circle of Seishou friends. Back to <em>Maya.</em></p><p>That in itself was something she’d thought she’d rejoice about, having longed to see Claudine for many a sleepless night. The days that had gone by without so much a letter or a simple, ‘hello’ had torn her heart apart piece by piece, until she had somehow managed to convince herself that Claudine no longer cared for her... even if Maya still wanted to remain at her side.</p><p>Deep inside her, anxious pride told her that she should be mad. She should demand a reason from Claudine- although already given. Her bitterness hungered for a begging apology from Saijou Claudine who had forgotten all about Tendou Maya.</p><p>But having Claudine appear in front of her, realer than any of her worst dreams and most pleasant nightmares, and out of the unexpected blue, Maya struggled against the simple desire to give into her long-endured neediness and simply embrace Claudine and confirm that she was truly back.</p><p>“Maya-chan.” Nana had whispered, pushing her forward as she stumbled the first step before fixing her walk forward until she stood right in front of Claudine.</p><p>Claudine offered a hand out, a sense of deja vu washing over Maya as she took it, her own had shaking slightly.</p><p>Maya swallowed the lump in her throat, unable to fish for the right words in her mind that had melted into a puddle the moment Claudine gave her that sheepish, awkward, incredibly beautiful smile.</p><p>“Have you put on a little weight from all those potatoes, Tendou Maya?” She chuckled.</p><p>Claudine.</p><p>Maya was captured. She had grown even more beautiful, hadn’t she? This girl- no… they were women now weren’t they? Both Maya and the girl she knew as Saijou Claudine. They had become women in the short time they were apart.</p><p>But that wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Or rather, it was something that had finally surfaced so blatantly clear in their relationship; an aspect they had possibly always known but had pushed to the back of their minds as they had other priorities back then.</p><p>Maya knew that Claudine knew.</p><p>She knew they both realized it, and she could see it in Claudine’s eyes.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Maya murmured in the tiniest voice. She could see her friends’ smiles from the corner of her eyes, their grins growing wider as Claudine whispered her bashful reply.</p><p>“<em>I’ve missed you too.”</em></p><p>And Maya knew it was love.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Claudine loved her friends. They were the most considerate people in the world. Maybe a little <em>too</em> considerate.</p><p>Claudine would have been fine spending time catching up with all of them, but it seemed as though they had caught onto the fact that Maya and Claudine wanted some private time to sort things out between themselves, and so were allowed time alone.</p><p>She swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, entirety suddenly full of butterflies in jitters. Being away from Maya for so long, not seeing her at all, unable to hear even her voice, it created this strange feeling of unknown- of an anxiety Claudine couldn’t describe.</p><p>Even if this was still Maya- dare she say<em> her</em> Maya-,Claudine could only wonder how much the girl could have changed without her by her side.</p><p>All those worries vanished like a mist in the rays of a smile as sunshine-y warm as Maya’s at this very moment. The cold fear in her heart melted away, and her heart beat strongly for a different reason now.</p><p>Maya’s eyes searched her own, and she found it difficult to form words. It was everything she could do to keep their gazes locked.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Will you stay by my side now?”</p><p>Her heart stopped.</p><p>Then ran so fast, Claudine was sure it would burst with all these feelings she knew could be nothing else but her undeniable attraction, and an emotion much deeper than that, towards Maya.</p>
<hr/><p>“Paris was amazing. It was like a dream that I had finally reached and made real.” Claudine began, as they settled on a bench at a deserted corner of the school’s vast courtyard. “At first it was so easy to tell you all of what had happened. The ups and the downs, the successes; the innumerable opportunities I had gotten... The classes were amazing. I learned so much.”</p><p>Maya took her hand, gently wrapping her own around it. She squeezed in her silent support, urging Claudine to continue.</p><p>“Then suddenly, everyone wanted me.”</p><p>Maya wanted to make a playful remark, a simple ‘<em>My~ what a player’.</em> However, there was something in Claudine’s expression that told her it would be better to refrain.</p><p>“I know you want to make a comment.” Claudine giggled against her other hand, giving Maya an eye smile that made her heart flutter painfully sweet. Claudine knew her so well.</p><p>“I did.” Maya admitted. Claudine nodded before leaning her head on Maya’s shoulder, eyes falling shut.</p><p>“You’d think it was all perfect.” Claudine whispered. “I thought it was what I wanted. All these jobs, the exposure, the experience. I thought I could handle it all.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“I was able to take it the first few months. I met so many people who were amazing, who were inspiring. Who had their dreams, goals and aspirations.” Claudine narrated. “But we were all apart. We had these grand views and desires. We had our individuality. That’s a marvelous thing, I know.” Claudine went on. “Even I left to be on my own... away from you all...”</p><p>Claudine had made a motion to separate herself from Maya, but Maya had quickly reached an arm over her shoulders, hand guiding Claudine’s head back onto her own.</p><p>“Stay.” She whispered, voice a little weak. She felt Claudine nod, and she sighed in relief.</p><p>She didn’t know why she did that, but a fear had lodged it’s way into her heart, one that replayed the emotions she had felt the first time Claudine had walked away from her. She dared not relive those again.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright...” Maya murmured. “So? You thought you were all by yourself?” Maya continued for her. “But remember, we still work towards the same goal. We may have been apart, but that hasn’t changed. Not for me, at least. Didn’t you feel the same way?”</p><p>Maya felt that she’d be hurt if Claudine said no.</p><p>“I did. I do still.”</p><p>Maya felt relief wash over her as she received that reply. She was glad.</p><p>Her fingers began to gently tangle themselves in golden locks, playing with tufts of hair, occasionally massaging Claudine’s scalp. She felt the girl sigh and relax against her. Maya liked this. This feeling of comfort.</p><p>“So what was the problem?” Maya wanted to understand. She wanted to know what went on while Claudine was away. Why she had stopped contacting them, where she had gone, what she struggled with.</p><p>“Maybe it was too much for someone like me to handle. I might have over-estimated myself, Tendou Maya.” Claudine confessed, voice strained. It must have been something hard for her to admit. Maya nuzzled a kiss into her temple, disagreeing with her words.</p><p>“You’re Saijou Claudine. The most amazing performer I know. A top star.” She said with conviction.</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> the top star. You’re Tendou Maya.” Claudine sighed. “I’m... just a shadow lagging behind you-”</p><p>“Now you know that’s not true.” Maya cut her off, slightly angered at the mere <em>implication</em> that Claudine was anything less than her equal, and her partner. “That is not true. You have always been by my side, have you not? You have been the Saijou Claudine well-known for many of her works. The child prodigy, a star since birth!”</p><p>“And I was humbled upon meeting you.”</p><p>“You’re the one who was offered a full scholarship overseas!”</p><p>“<em>I know you rejected it first!”</em></p><p>Maya’s breath caught in throat, words failing.</p><p>“I knew that you’d received the offer. When you said no, I didn’t understand. This was the chance of a lifetime. A season for growth. I believed it was. But we didn’t seem to think the same way. I was confused, Tendou Maya.  And so I went. If only to know why. I went and I tried... and then it all became too much.”</p><p>Claudine pulled away, allowing them both space to recollect themselves.</p><p>“I wanted to know how you could say no to such an offer. A bright future wanted <em>you. </em>And I went as only their second option. It... irked me. And so I wanted to prove that I could be just as good as you. That I could flourish even on my own.” Claudine spoke softly. “But I guess I was wrong. I wasn’t that strong. I became tired, I couldn’t manage all the things thrown my way. I didn’t know who to trust, who to go with, what to do anymore. And so I just... <em>did. </em>Everything.”</p><p>“Saijou-san...”</p><p>“That actually worked out quite well.” She chuckled, eyes lifeless as she recalled the downward spiral she lived those last few months in Paris. “I received multiple offers for university over there. Fully paid schooling. I gained what many yearned for, things others could only dream of attaining by turning off everything unneeded for the stage... or I thought they were unneeded.” Claudine looked at Maya with a held-back tears. “Then I saw that I was already alone.” Claudine laughed again, as sad as the last. “How odd, right? Haha, well that was that. We should talk about something else. How was senior year on your end?.”</p><p>Claudine was trying to wave it all off, smiling at Maya as if she wasn’t anxious and had been heartbroken.</p><p>“Tendou Maya?” The girl only stared at Claudine, not answering. “I’m sorry. My story must have been confusing. I would get it if you didn’t understand what I mean.”</p><p>But Maya understood. She understood it fully.</p><p>She remembered when they first met Yanagi Koharu, a like-minded genius as her. A girl who reflected the lonesomeness one dubbed as a ‘genius’ would experience. Maya remembered her own disregard for camaraderie back then. How she had, at most, only cooperated with others as they were mere stepping stones needed to reach the top. Her views of there being only one possible winner had been her driving force for perfection back then.</p><p>That was until Claudine opened her hand to her on the day of that evaluation to enter Seishou.</p><p>Then it all began to change for her.</p><p>Thanks to Saijou Claudine.</p><p>Maya had dedicated much time to repaying that favor. This moment was no exception.</p><p>If Claudine had felt alone then, she would never be from now on. Maya would make sure of it.</p><p>“Saijou-san-” “Maya-”</p><p>“Oh, you go first.” She had wanted to give Claudine some words of encouragement, of reassurance, but she seemed to have more to tell. It made her happy to see that Claudine had chosen to open her heart up so deeply to her. It was an honor that she’d gladly receive. Maya would listen to her, would understand her, and Maya would be there for her; she’d never allow Claudine to say she was ever alone again. “What is it, <em>ma Claudine</em>?”  </p><p>Maya had put on a welcoming smile, awaiting whatever else Claudine had for her to hear. However, Claudine seemed to have withdrawn after the interruption, a look of struggle on her features as no words came out of her parted lips.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Ma Claudine? Is something the matter?”</p><p>“Actually… there’s something else I haven’t told everyone. And why I’m here.” She began, but then halted again, looking to the side.</p><p>Another difficult confession? Maya could only wonder. “You don’t have to force yourself to tell me.” She reassured, but kept her ears open just in case.</p><p>“But I want to tell you, <em>Maya</em>.” No Tendou. No honorific, just Maya.</p><p>And Maya listened.</p><p>“I had mentioned it, right? I had received offers to continue going to school there... I might have just went on, to be honest.”</p><p>“Yes. I was actually wondering about that. While I’m certainly glad you have returned, wouldn’t your chances have been brighter over there?”</p><p>Claudine nodded. “Objectively, I agree.” Maya understood that. “But... um... do you know about my family, Maya?”</p><p>“I’ve only heard as much as the others, I suppose, reluctant as I am to admit that.” She smiled weakly.</p><p>“Well, I don’t really make such a big deal about it anyway.” Claudine smiled back.</p><p>“We do all know that you love your parents dearly and often write home.”</p><p>“Yes. That’s true.” Claudine said. “In a sense it is.” She took a deep breath before allowing the next words to slip. “My papa, my father... or well, the man I actually consider as my father... is gone. Has been for a while. So it’s just me and my mom.”</p><p>“Claudine...”</p><p>Maya didn’t know what to say. She took both of Claudine’s hands in her own, thumbs brushing over her knuckles.</p><p>“It’s alright. We’ve already accepted it a long time ago. Maman and I... we miss him, yes. But we’re okay... or... I am, at least...” Claudine huffed, squeezing her eyes shut, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. “I came back because... I don’t know... when my mother will leave me as well...”</p><p>And Maya couldn’t take it. “I’m sorry, Ma Claudine.” Maya embraced her tight, whispering teary words onto her brow. “For all you’ve been through… and that I was never able to help you.”</p><p>“<em>Idiote...</em> it’s not your fault.” Claudine sunk into the hold, savoring the immediate warmth Maya provided her. They stayed like that a tender while, Maya allowing Claudine to express all her frustrations, grievances, and pain. She cried it all out with her.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry, Ma Claudine... I’m sorry.”</em> She whispered against her hair in peppered kisses that sometimes made the girl cry even more.</p><p>“<em>Mechante va...</em> I told you it’s fine.” Claudine held onto Maya tighter, relishing in her comforting presence. “It’s fine...”</p><p>“Still... I could have been there for you sooner. I should have just kept reaching out. I should’ve followed you-! I should’ve bought a plane ticket and flew after you- No, I should have demanded another scholarship! Then we’d have been together-”</p><p>“Stop right there.” Claudine laughed through some sniffles, cupping Maya’s face with both cheeks and looking into her stunned eyes.  </p><p>Claudine really was beautiful, even as she cried.</p><p>“I-...” Maya waited, but what had seemed to be a planned retort, was set aside, Claudine simply shaking her head and smiling at Maya.</p><p>Really, Maya must look like a fool to her right now.</p><p>“An endearing fool, at least.” Claudine laughed some more at Maya’s shock at being read so easily. “A fool so willing to stay by my difficult self... All this time... willing and waiting.” Claudine sighed, touching her forehead to Maya’s.</p><p>Maya’s heart beat strong, a silly smile on her lips. Claudine was right. She was there for her. She always will be. And It wasn’t just Maya. She knew Claudine had many more people by her side. Both then and now.</p><p>“Maya?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“<em>Merci</em><em><b>.</b></em><em>”</em></p><p>Maya grinned, nuzzling her nose against Claudine’s.</p><p>“<em>Je vous en prie, Ma Claudine.”</em></p>
<hr/><p>“Claudine?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Claudine watched Maya purse her lips, hesitating a moment. Did she need something?</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Earlier... you mentioned something... I was just curious. You don’t have to answer it or anything!” Maya clarified, a little panicked.</p><p>Claudine raised their joined hands, bringing the back of Maya’s to her lips in hopes of calming her. It seemed her plan backfired as Maya turned into more of a mess, if anything. It was cute.</p><p>“I- uh.. you see... father? You said...”</p><p>Claudine blinked. Then she understood.</p><p>“You said something about how your papa was the one you... saw as your father? And I didn’t quite... get that.”</p><p>Claudine had almost forgotten about that. Well there was nothing wrong with telling Maya about that. She’d learn eventually, right?</p><p>“Right. Um... I had said something about returning to my mother right?” Maya nodded. “But that wasn’t the sole reason. I... my papa isn’t quite my real father. My biological parent... was someone else.” Claudine sighed.</p><p>“I... see.” Maya seemed to be thinking hard about it.</p><p>“I received news about my mother and had wanted to find work here in Japan... and if I could, apply for a scholarship to keep studying, if possible. But then a letter came, saying that Maman was in the hospital, bills paid, and I was already enrolled in this school. Where all of you were. It was almost miraculous. A dream come true.”</p><p>Claudine prodded the crease that had formed on Maya’s forehead, giggling at how adorable she was being.</p><p>“Apparently it was, in a sense, a bribe. For me, and for a court that had held a trial against my ‘father’. I was angry, of course. I felt ashamed to be related to such a person, but... it was too good a deal to pass up.”</p><p>Claudine felt Maya squeeze her hand, concern written all over her face.</p><p>“And that’s it. How I ended up back here.” She smiled. “Thank you, Maya. For listening to all of that.” Claudine leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek, enjoying the bright red glow of a rarely-seen, shy Tendou Maya.</p><p>“O-o-o-of course! A-anytime! You can talk to me anytime, Ma Claudine.” She stuttered out, her free hand touching the spot where Claudine’s lips had been.</p><p>Claudine felt her heart skip at the gesture. She already knew that Maya had realized it earlier as she had too;  and that there was something <em>else</em> they needed to talk about. However, she believed they could save that conversation for another day. Preferably, under better circumstances.</p><p>“Anyway.” Claudine caught Maya’s attention again, standing up to get ready to leave for the day. “It’s not all that bad.” She then remembered another important detail that she needed to fill Maya in on. “Actually, something good came out of it.”</p><p>“Oh? And what is that?” Maya smiled, taking Claudine’s offered hand as the girl helped her up.</p><p>“You see-”</p><p>“Claudine? Are you here- Oh, there you are!”</p><p>A voice cut in to their conversation, the attention of the pair redirected to the new arrival walking her way towards them.</p><p>“Thank goodness. I was just looking for you so we could pick up Diana since her classroom is the farthest from- oh.” The white-haired woman halted in her steps, at first only seeing Claudine, late in noticing that she wasn’t alone. “Am I… interrupting something?”</p><p>‘<em>Such impeccable timing.’</em></p><p>Claudine didn’t respond to her, instead, she gestured with an open hand to Weiss in hopes this would help Maya process what she was about to say. She should really express her thanks to Weiss later for her amazing assistance. After all, <em>show</em> rather than tell because <em>seeing</em> is believing.</p><p>“Tendou Maya.”</p><p>The girl perked up, curiosity in her eyes, and some hints of confusion as well.</p><p>“It appears as though, as of recent…” Claudine awkwardly chanced a look back and forth between them. “...I’ve acquired myself a pair of sisters.”</p><p>…</p><p>“<em>Oh.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Future (?) Love-interests, Get! Also I will be exposing how Diana’s parents met in the future so calm your horses. Again, sorry this was super late. I promised it 2 weeks months ago but got slammed into a wall of life. Thank you for reading and for the support!</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>